Unknown Daughter
by John Storm
Summary: Fox and Krystal's relationship is going well when Fox discovers that he has a child with Fara. A simple rescue mission turns into a dramatic union between father and daughter. Everything is on the line as Fox tries to build a relationship with his daughter and keep Krystal. Can Fox show Fara that he deserves to be in his daughter's life and what about Fox and Krystal? Please R&R
1. Prologue

Well, I don't know exactly know how to start this Author's note. This is a new story that I've thought of rather recently. I have high hopes for it.

I had the idea several months ago about Vixy. I thought "What if Fox and Fara had a daughter and Fara didn't tell Fox till Vixy was three?" I figured that it'd be a funny and emotional story. I wanted to put it in a story but could only think of a future story to put it in. Then a few weeks ago I decided to do this story.

At the moment this story is based off of an idea for a future story. It does not pertain to any of my current stories or series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Unknown Daughter**

Two years after the Aparoid Invasion

Phoenix Manor, Papetoon, late night

Fara Phoenix walks down the hallway from the bathroom to her room. The house is so big that it feels like it takes forever for Fara to walk. There are times when Fara feels like she's walking through a ghost town. She can scream out and it'll echo throughout the whole house. Personally, Fara has never liked the house. The empty space has created a lot of loneliness for Fara over the years.

Phoenix manor was built three decades ago when Fara's father inherited control of the company, Phoenix Space Dynamics, from her grandfather. The manor itself is spaced out over five acres and stands four stories tall. It was built mostly to impress visitors. From a distance it looks more like a palace than a house, except the property is surrounded by an electric fence instead of stone walls.

As Fara walks down the hallway, using the towel to dry off her hair, she can't help but think about how empty it feels sometimes. With only twelve people currently living at the house, her grandparents, on her father's side, parents, seven brother sisters, herself, and someone very special to Fara, a large house like this feels empty.

Fara stops for a second in front of door to the room next to hers. To Fara, it's the only room that matters. Inside is someone very special to Fara. Someone that Fara would die for

Suddenly, Fara's large, fennec ears pick up something coming from the room. Fara walks close to get a better hearing. It sounds like the cries of a toddler. Fara's maternal instincts take over as she quietly opens the door. It's a little dark in the room, the only light is an Arwing nightlight glowing in the corner. Other than a few toys and drawers, the only thing in the room in a small bed. But it's what in the bed that matters most. Lying under the covers is the most important thing in Fara's life.

Fara quietly walks to the bed so not to disturb the vixen laying in it. As Fara gets close enough she can see what appears to be a three year old, female fox lying in the bed. Though it is dark Fara can plainly see that the girl is a fennec fox/red fox hybrid. She has Fara's long ears, which are long like a rabbit but wide at the base. Being a hybrid, her fur is half as long as a red fox but soft like a fennec fox. Her fur is also sand colored like her mother's. Fara can tell that the child inherited her father's handsome looks and her beautiful green eyes. Fara is in awe of the beautiful vixen crying in the bed. It hurts Fara's soul to see her like this.

"Hey Vixy, why are you crying?" Fara asks as she sits down on the bed next to the young, beige vixen.

"Nothing mommy, I just got something in my eyes."

Fara smiles, "Oh come on Vixy. Tell me the truth. Or do I have to torture you?"

Vixy doesn't say a word. Instead she grabs the blanket and yanks them over her head to hide from her mother.

"Ok Vixy, I'll take it that you want torture."

Fara pounces on Vixy and starts tickling her. The thin blankets do little to shelter Vixy from Fara's torture. Vixy screams and laughs as Fara's torture continues for several minutes. Eventually Vixy throws up her hands and surrenders. Fara relents her torture.

"Ok mommy, I was crying because I'm lonely."

Fara's taken back by Vixy's comment. "Lonely, Vixy, you have me, lots of family, several friends from what I've seen. You have no reason to be lonely."

"But I don't have a father." Vixy shouts.

Vixy's outburst catches Fara off guard but doesn't completely surprise her. Lately Vixy has been asking a lot of questions about her father. It's been driving Fara crazy but also makes a lot of sense. A three year old needs her father in her life or to at least see him. Though Fara has shown Vixy pictures of her father she knows that it's not enough.

"Well Vixy, I would love to introduce you to your father but there are some things that have to be considered. Plus your father and I didn't exactly end our relationship on the best of terms. We haven't spoken to each other in nearly four years."

"But mommy it's not fair. I promise that I'll be a good girl."

Fara sighs, "I know sweetheart. You deserve to see your father. But I just don't think that now is the best time."

"But mom, I want to meet him NOW."

Fara has to stop herself from growling at her daughter. Vixy's outburst is the straw that breaks the camel's back. Fara takes a second to calm down before saying anything.

"Vixy, I'll make you a deal." Vixy immediately sit ups, paying attention to everything he mother says. "If you are a really good girl this week I'll talk to your father this Christmas. How does that sound?"

"But Christmas is next week?"

"Exactly, consider it a Christmas present. That is if you're a good girl. I'll some connections with Santa."

Vixy jumps on Fara, wraps her arms around her neck, and squeezes tightly. Vixy has a surprisingly strength level for a three year old. Fara can hardly breathe. But Fara ignores her breathing difficulties and squeezes Vixy back.

"I will mommy. I'll be the best little girl on Papetoon."

"We'll see Vixy. That means no mischievous behavior, which means not acting like yourself."

"I promise mommy."

Vixy lets go of Fara after a few minutes. She yawns and lays down to sleep. As she's watching Vixy fall asleep, Fara is drawn to her daughter. She lays down next to Vixy. Vixy cuddles up next to mother so close that Fara can feel every breath. Fara carefully strokes Vixy's back until the vixen falls asleep.

" _Vixy, I hope you know that I will do anything for you."_

X

Fara is suddenly awakened by her phone going off. Her eyes slowly open and find the alarm clock saying 2:13am. Fara looks down at Vixy and sees her awake. Now Fara is starting to get mad. She reluctantly grabs the phone and answers.

"This had better be good General Pepper." Fara says groggily.

*Pepper is not here. He has been relived due to health concerns. This is his replacement, General Hare.*

"Hey Peppy, glad to see you have retired. You're getting too old for the mercenary life anyway."

*Very funny Fara. I'm not that old.*

"You're older than my father. Heck, you're practically a dinosaur old man."

Fara hears chuckling from Peppy's end. Even Vixy hears it. Fara looks down and sees Vixy quietly laughing.

*I wish I could continue this banter but I have to be serious for a moment.*

"Dang it Peppy, you are such a buzzkill. This had better be very important."

*I wouldn't have contacted you this early if it wasn't. I can't tell you over the phone, it's not safe. For your company I mean. I've brought in Star Fox for security reasons. Just come in to my office tomorrow at 1900 and I'll explain everything.*

" _Oh great, that's the last thing I wanted."_ Fara thinks. " _But maybe this is a blessing in a disguise. I might be able to get Vixy to stop asking me about Fox. Too bad Fox is gonna kill me when he finds out."_

"Alright Peppy, I'll be there. Just don't expect me to get along with Fox."

*I don't Fara, you two fell out of love a long time ago. Just promise you won't kill Fox, or Krystal.*

"I'll do what I can Peppy." Fara smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Fara hangs up and lays back down to sleep. Vixy doesn't take her eyes off Fara. After a few minutes, Fara starts feeling uncomfortable. Vixy hasn't stared at her like that since she wanted to find out who her father was. Fara didn't hold out very long under that stare, it's just too cute.

"Ok Vixy, what is it?"

"Are you gonna be helping Star Fox?"

" _Man those long, fennec ears come in handy_." Fara thinks. "Yes, you heard right."

"Does this mean I get to finally meet daddy?"

"Maybe, if things work out."

"You promise mommy." Vixy begs.

"Pinky promise." Fara and Vixy wraps their pinky's together squeezes, sealing the promise.

"Now got to sleep Vixy, that's an order."

Vixy curls up next to mother. Fara pulls up the blanket over both of them. To Fara, Vixy looks just like a puppy cuddled up next to its mother.

"I love you Vixy." Fara says and kisses Vixy on the forehead.

"I love you to mommy." Vixy replies and kisses her mother's muzzle.

Fara cuddles up next to Vixy and wraps her arms around her. Vixy is asleep almost instantly. Fara stays in bed with Vixy all night, watching the beautiful vixen sleep. As Fara lays there she can't help but think about what Peppy told her. Star Fox helping her with whatever the mission is. Fara hides it well but she is worried about Fox finding out the secret that she has kept from him for so long. Knowing the truth will shake Fox to his core. And, though Fara doesn't particular like the cobalt vixen, it'll probably ruin Fox's relationship with Krystal.

" _Why do I have a feeling that this mission is gonna change everything?"_

To be continued.

* * *

Well that's the beginning of the story. Fara Phoenix has a three year old daughter that means the world to her. Vixy wants to meet her father but Fara is reluctant to introduce them. But by the sound of call Fara received Vixy might actually get her chance to meet get her wish.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoyed the story. This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	2. Fara's Secret

Here's the next chapter of Unknown Daughter. So far I've had fun writing this story. It's kind of fun writing out ideas that just popped into my head.

A little recap of what's happened.  
Fara has a three year old daughter named Vixy who's a red fox/fennec fox hybrid. But Vixy is unhappy that her father is not in her life. He doesn't even know that she exists. Fara wants Vixy to meet her father but there are complications that she has to consider. With Christmas a week away Fara made a deal with Vixy that if she's a good girl she will arrange for her to meet her father. A few hours later, Vixy got a call from General Peppy who is General Pepper's replacement. Peppy has a mission for her to work with Star Fox. Deep down, Fara knows that this mission is going to change everything.

Though I think I made it obvious in the prologue now we get to see whose Vixy's father is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

P.S. As I'm working on this story I'm also working on my Star Ghost II: Avengers story. This story might go a little slowly because of it but hopefully not too slowly.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fara's Secret

Great Fox II, Early Morning

Fox walks up very groggy and tired. Last night really wore him out. The fact that his bed feels as hard as rock doesn't help. He stupidly stayed up late last night watching movies with his mate and doing dares with Falco. Sometimes it's hard for Fox to tell which is worse as the chick flics are nearly as bad as the dares that Falco comes up with. At the moment Fox is just glad that he the whole day to relax.

Fox tries to get up but can't, not with a particular sapphire vixen sleeping on his shoulder. He finds his eyes being uncontrollably drawn to her body. The blankets barely cover her goods. Fox's eyes dart all over her body, making note of every little detail. Even after two years of dating Fox has still not gotten used to the view. As if his morning wood isn't hard enough already.

The cobalt vixen is the most beautiful sight that Fox has ever seen. Her blur fur is unlike anything he has ever seen. Clothes do not do her justice. The magnificent curves of her body are beyond sexy. Fox has to do everything he can to not stare at them, though his mate is used to him staring. Even her face is like something carved by the God himself. She is beyond pleasing to look at. Fox finds himself staring at her face more than her curves. But no matter how beautiful she is, what Fox loves most of all is her personality. She is the most caring and thoughtful person Fox know. But she is also a complete badass when she has to be. She is walking contradiction. One minute she will be kissing Fox and the next blowing some guys brains out.

The only thing Krystal has on is her a necklace that Fox gave her a week ago. The string of the necklace is simply a small string. But the real treasure is the jewel in the center. It is a blue, Cerinian jewel, one of the last in existence. Fox gave it to Krystal as a symbol of their love for their two year dating anniversary. Krystal nearly passed out when she saw it. The fact that Fox made it himself, and somehow managed to get a hold of something that came from her home world, was almost too much.

Fox, completely in awe in the cobalt vixen's beauty, gently strokes Krystal's cheek. Her soft blur fur feels soothing to the touch.

"Oh Fox that feels nice."

Fox nearly jumps up at Krystal's comment. She spoke without opening her eyes. The only indication Fox has she is awake is her mouth moving.

"Krystal, I thought you were asleep."

"I just wanted to close my eyes for a few minutes. Last night was exhausting. You're starting to become an amazing lover."

Krystal opens her eyes and Fox finds himself staring deep into the most beautiful eyes that he has ever seen. Krystal's turquoise eyes are mystifyingly beautiful. Fox and Krystal smile at each other for what feels like forever. Both taking in the beautiful of their mates.

Krystal finally breaks the silence. "So Fox what is on today's list?"

"Not much that I know of. We don't have any contracts at the moment. Slippy will probably spend the day tinkering on his latest inventions. We probably won't see Falco till at least noon."

"Don't forget about Katt. She is spending some time with us to get her Cat's Paw repaired."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Fox replies. "But actually she's here to get it upgraded. Katt's been complaining a lot that her ship is starting to get old. She wants something that can outrun the new ships. Katt wants Slippy to take a look at her ship and make suggestions."

"Wait, if Slippy's just making suggestions than who's upgrading her ship?" Krystal asks.

"Well, last I heard Fara is. Katt convinced Fara to build a new ship for her."

"Hmmm, makes sense, Fara's company does make the best ships in Lylat. Too bad she doesn't like me."

"What are you talking about Krystal?" Fox asks.

"Fox, I'm a telepath, I can read her mind." Krystal looks at Fox a little annoyed. She's must've told Fox this a hundred times. "Though Fara hasn't said anything I can tell that she doesn't think very highly of me."

"I would say that she's just jealous of you because of our relationship but that wouldn't be true. She doesn't love me anymore."

"Well I know that you two used to screw. But I know that ended before we even met so I don't hold it against you or her." Krystal replies. "Let's not talk about it right now. I just want to relax."

"Sounds good to me." Fox says with a smile. "Oh and one more thing Krystal I forgot to mention."

"That's nothing unusual." Krystal replies, what is it Fox?"

"I forgot that Fay and Miyu will be joining us soon. They've been busy running small time missions for Corneria in the Lylat outskirts. They won't be with us long, just a few days."

"Fine by me. I haven't seen them in ages. I need someone to gossip with." A sadistic smile crosses Krystal's face. "But I got something we can do till they arrive."

"What do you have in mind?"

"This" Krystal says than jumps Fox.

Krystal forces Fox on his back and pins him to the bed. Fox doesn't even try to fight back. Even if he wanted to he couldn't, Krystal has his arms down and is sitting on top of his lap.

"Oh Krystal, I like where this is going." Fox moans as Krystal kisses his neck.

"Shut up and take it like a man."

Suddenly their foreplay is interrupted by Fox's phone ringing. Fox hardly looks at the phone. He's too busy distracted to Krystal's tongue in his mouth to see who is calling him.

"You gonna answer that Fox?"

Fox looks at Krystal confused as he strokes her cheek. "I would but I'm busy at the moment.

Krystal glares at Fox. "Fox, I can see Peppy's name on the display. You'd better answer it."

"Fine, this had better be good." Fox answers his phone. "Hey Peppy, what do you want?"

*Is that anyway to greet your oldest friend Fox?* Peppy jokes back. *Don't I get a how are you doing Peppy, how's life treating ya or anything like that?*

"Sorry Peppy, how's life treating you?"

*There we go Fox, that's how you start a conversation. To be honest Fox, I miss the old days flying with you. Though the money and the benefits are great, being General does get boring after a while. How are things going for you boy?*

"Things are going great for me Peppy. Krystal had me a little distracted when you called."

*Well Fox put your pants back on. I got a mission for you.*

"Oh, dang Peppy you really know how to ruin the mood. Just tell me what the mission is and Star Fox will complete it."

*Can't tell you over the phone. Just be at Cornerian Military Headquarters at 2100. I'll tell you everything you need to know then. Oh and tell Krystal I said hello.*

"Ok Peppy, I'll see you then."

Fox hangs up the phone. "Well Krystal, we got a new mission. And Peppy says hello."

"Fox I heard the whole thing. I'm sitting right here."

Fox tosses the phone aside, grabs Krystal, and forces Krystal down on the bed before she can react. Fox immediately gets to work exploring Krystal's body. His lips gently kissing her neckline while his right hand runs up and down Krystal's hip. Krystal moans at every touch.

"Oh Fox, where is this coming from?"

"Let's just say I like to keep my vixen satisfied."

"Well you're certainly doing a good job." Krystal moans as Fox returns his lips to her neck. "Good thing we got 12 hours till the meeting. You're gonna need all that time to satisfy me."

A seductive smile forms Fox's face. "I wouldn't have it any other way. By the time we're done the bed springs are gonna need to be replaced."

* * *

Cornerian Military Headquarters, 2100 MT

Fox and Krystal fly over the Cornerian Mountain Range that separates Corneria City from the Military base. The mountains act as a natural defense barrier for the base. Any target flying over becomes a silhouette target for the AA guns. This time however, Fox and Krystal find the base relatively empty. Except for a few guards and high ranking officers the scanners indicate that the base is empty.

"Security is surprisingly light for the Cornerian headquarters." Krystal says.

"Well Krystal, Peppy did say that this mission was top secret. He doesn't want whatever he needs us to do getting out."

"Whatever the reason is I'll just be glad to see Peppy. It's been way too long."

Fox and Krystal land in the courtyard just in front of the Cornerian Military Headquarters. This action would get most people shot on sight. But considering that they are part of the famous Star Fox team, and Peppy has given them permission to land there, the guns don't even go up.

"What do you think Peppy called us in for?" Krystal as she jumps out of her Arwing.

"I don't know Krystal. But if I know Peppy, for him not to tell us over the phone it has to be important."

"It had better be if he had to interrupt our hot steamy sex." Krystal shouts making Fox blush.

Being this late in the day there is hardly anyone at the headquarters other than the guards and a few officers. Fox is glad that hardly anyone is there to see him with Krystal. Though they have been dating for nearly two years Fox still doesn't like the idea of being romantic in public. At most Fox is comfortable with holding Krystal's hand when they are in view of the public. Krystal however, finds Fox's shyness cute. Very few things make her hotter than watching Fox blush when she's kissing him in public.

Krystal is currently more interested the work and life going on around her. She can still see the damage caused from the Aparoid Invasion all around her though most of it was already repaired. But Krystal can still some evidence, plasma scorching and bomb craters for example, that most people would miss if they weren't paying good attention.

"It's impressive Fox."

"What is Krystal?"

"Well Fox, it's been two years since the Aparoids attacked. This city was almost in complete ruins. It was horrifying. I can still see a crater over there where a bomb hit."

"It was a devastating attack Krystal. We were both lucky to survive." Fox replies trying to comfort Krystal.

"I know, but that's not the point. I mean look at this place. Two years later and it's already Corneria is thriving again, though it does need a little more fixing up for Corneria to be back to its former glory."

"What can I say? My people don't like to sit around."

"Very funny Fox, I'm being serious. Your people have been through two devastating wars in the last decade. Yet you still continue to not only exist but thrive. If there's a people that can survive anything the universe throws at them it's you Lylatians."

Fox wraps his arm around Krystal, pulls her close, and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Krystal that gives me hope for more than my people but for us. If we could save the Aparoid Invasion that our relationship can survive anything."

Krystal grabs Fox's hand and squeezes tightly. "I love you Fox."

"I love you to Krystal." Fox replies and gives Krystal another kiss on the cheek.

Fox and Krystal turn the corner only to halt, coming inches from bumping into a particular Fennec Fox. Krystal watches Fox nearly jump out of his fur at the sight of Fara Phoenix. The three foxes stare at each other caught off guard to see each other so suddenly.

"Oh Fara, hello." Fox gasps rubbing the back of his head, trying to hide his confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are Fox. Peppy called me in for a mission." Fara answers. "Apparently we're gonna be working together."

"What, Peppy didn't' say anything about you?" Fox exclaims.

"Well get used to it Fox. I don't like it any more than you do. If I had a choice I wouldn't even be here."

Krystal steps between Fox and Fara. "What is your problem Fara? You've been a complete jerk to me and Fox since I met you."

"You're the telepath Krystal. You should be able to read my thoughts and tell me why I don't like you."

Krystal glares Fara down. "I already know that it's because you think that I'm a slut. You think that I'm not good enough for Fox. But there's more to it than that. You're hiding something that even I can't see."

"Oh it's more than that Krystal." Fara growls. "You are a terrible pilot and constantly getting into situations that require Fox to save your life. It if wasn't for your beautiful you wouldn't even be on the team."

"At least I didn't walk out on Fox." Krystal snarls.

"I didn't walk out on Fox because I had a choice. I gave him a choice between me or the team. He choose the team over me. He'll make the same choice with you."

Krystal, filled with rage, grabs Fara by the collar. "Get this through your thick head. Fox and I love each other. He'll never make that mistake. And if he does I'll kill him."

"Don't you dare touch me." Fara growls as she slaps away Krystal's hand.

"Hey guys save it for later. We got something business to attend to." Peppy shouts getting Fox, Krystal, and Fara's attention.

"Fine, we'll continue this later." Fara growls and walks away.

Fox and Krystal look at each other very nervous.

"Has Fara always been like Fox?" Krystal whispers.

"No, the only thing I've seen her like this, when we were dating, was when she's pissed off. But since we broke up every time I see her she's like this, especially when she found out we are dating."

"Hopefully she'll calm down soon. I don't know how long I can handle her personality. Let's just get this meeting over with."

Fox and Krystal follow Fara at a distance. They want to avoid every possible contact with Fara that they can, at least until they get into the meeting. Peppy is waiting for them at his office. He looks both happy to see Fox, Krystal, and Fara and infuriated to have to break up an argument at the same time. Fox and Krystal hug Peppy together.

"Hey Peppy, happy to see you walking." Krystal jokes.

"Very funny Krystal, I'm not that old." Peppy smiles back. "I'm just happy to see you. Too bad the only time we meet these days is when I have a contract for your team."

"I'm sorry about that Peppy. Hopefully with peace around the corner we'll be able to finally have a peacefully talk." Fox replies.

"Soon, with pirates and some renegade Venom soldiers our only threat that'll be option." Peppy says back then turns to Fara. "Glad to see you come Fara. I know that this is the last thing you wanted to do."

"Anything for an old friend." Fara replies and hugs Peppy. "So, what do you need from me Peppy?"

A stern look crosses Peppy's face. "Follow me into my office. It's not safe to talk out here."

"After you old man." Fara jokes.

"Very funny young lady."

Fox, Krystal, and Fara follow Peppy into his office. Peppy's office is small, for the commanding General of Lylat. The only decorations are a few pictures of the glory days. Four photos in particular catch his eyes. The first is one Peppy, James, and Pigma together during the original Star Fox days. The second photo is Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy aboard the Great Fox just before the Lylat Wars. The third is of Fox, Krystal, Falco, Slippy, and Peppy just days before the Aparoid Invasion. The final photo is the most special to Fox as it was taken thirty years ago. It's the wedding day of his James and Vixy and Peppy and Vivian. Seeing the picture brings a tear to Fox's eyes.

Peppy sits down at his desk. He doesn't say a word as he looks for his notes. After a minute Fox, Krystal, and Fara start to get annoyed.

"So Peppy what's the mission?" Fox asks.

"Not to mention why am the heck am I here? I'm not even part of Star Fox anymore." Fara adds.

"Well Fara considering that this mission affects your company I think it concerns you. I'm gonna need you to work with Star Fox."

Fara laughs so hard she almost pees herself. Fox, Krystal, and Peppy look at her like Fara has lost her mind.

"Nice one Peppy, I didn't know that you had a sense of humor."

"In this situation I don't. When one of your father's best employee's life is in danger and the Orbital is under attack I figured that you'd be completely serious."

"Oh, in that case what other choice do I have?"

"Glad you see it that way Fara." Peppy finally finds his notes. "We've kept this out of the news to avoid a panic. Recently the outskirts of our system have been attacked by pirates. Several freighters have been attacked. There was one attack within a thousand miles of the Beltino Orbital Gate station. Though the station's defenses can easily handle a pirate attack, Fara your father has asked me to arrange for Beltino to be transported back to Corneria."

"Let me guess, you want Star Fox to transport him safely?" Fox says with a smile.

"And secretly," Peppy answers. "Beltino is a very important man. There are organizations, including Venom, will do anything to have him. So we're doing this secretly. The only people who know about this are in this room, and you're father Fara."

"Of course, and let me guess, you need me because of the stations security systems. A high level scientists like Beltino cannot leave without arousing suspicion unless an official of Phoenix Space Dynamics is there to escort him."

"Exactly Fara, I guess that means you're aboard for this mission?" Peppy asks.

"Yes, though very reluctantly."

"Glad to hear it Fara." Peppy turns to Fox. "Got any questions Fox?"

"Yes, what kind of opposition are we facing?"

"Well I can't say exactly because we don't know. But we estimate that the pirates have at least fifty. They have one carrier but it only appears to be able to carry ten ships at the most. Nothing that Star Fox can't handle."

"What about the Venom forces?" Fox asks.

"To be honest Fox, the only Venom forces to be seen in the area is a small squadron of five. They appear to be either a patrol. But don't let your guard down Fox. There could be more in the area."

"No problem Peppy. We'll be on our guard the whole time. When do you expect us back?"

"Fara's father has set a deadline for next Wednesday. That gives you a week to have Beltino back here." Peppy turns to Fara. "Your father was really serious about wanting Beltino back. I'd hate to see what your father would do if we failed to get him back in time.

Fara lets out a light laugh. "Oh he'd find another planet to building his weapons for."

The look in Peppy's face is priceless. Fara cannot help but laugh as Peppy looks at her completely shocked.

"I'm joking Peppy. Daddy will not leave Corneria. You guys did give us all of our money after all."

"Damn it Fara," Krystal shouts. "Can't you think of anything else besides giving an old man a heart attack?"

"Krystal, Fara, save it for later." Peppy shouts and Krystal and Fara stare at each other. "So Fox can we count on your team?"

"Consider it done Peppy." Fox exclaims.

X

"Well Fox that was tense." Krystal says as she and Fox walk out of the Cornerian Military Headquarters towards their Arwings.

"You can say that again Krystal. Fara has always been able to make any moment awkward. That's what made dating her so difficult. There was one occasion on Corneria when we were at a dance club and Fara went completely insane because the waiter brought us the wrong year of wine she wanted."

"Wow, I never thought that Fara had that kind of anger. She doesn't seem the type that gets upset over the little things."

"Oh that's nothing Krystal, try being at my house during Christmas." Fara shouts as she walks out from around the corner. "So Fox what's the plan?"

"Damn it Fara please stop scaring me." Fox shouts as he jumps back at the sight of Fara appearing from behind him.

"There's no fun in that Fox."

"At least we agree on something." Krystal jokes.

"I wasn't talking to you Krystal." Fara growls and turns to Fox. "So Fox like I just asked, what is the plan? You always have a plan of some kind, though it's not always a good plan."

"Well, it's simple Fara. Be here at 0700 tomorrow morning and we'll head to the Orbital Station. It's a simple escort mission."

"That's it Fox, I was expecting more than that. I mean, what if we're attacked?"

"I wouldn't worry about that. The Great Fox II has the best radar in Lylat. We'll be able to see our enemies coming and deploy before they get within a thousand miles of us. Does that answer your question?"

"Kind of, that's good enough for me. Guess I'll see you two tomorrow unfortunately."

"Alright, just try to be nice to Krystal. I don't want too much drama on my ship." Fox jokes knowing that drama is starting to become the norm on the Great Fox II.

"Easier said than done Fox. You know that I have a problem getting along with people I don't like." Fara replies, referring to the blue vixen standing beside Fox.

Krystal, finally fed up, jumps in front of Fox and stares Fara down. "Ok Fara, I've had enough of your hateful attitude towards me. Before we go on this mission I need to know why you hate me so much."

"You want to know what my problem is Krystal?"

"Yeah, why do you hate me when I haven't done anything to you?" Krystal shouts.

"Let me put it to you this way. The way I see it you have done nothing to prove to me that you are nothing more than a whore. You have yet to show me any considerable skill in the cockpit that earns you a right onto the team. Heck the only reason you are on the team is because you're sleeping with the leader, and because you look good in a bra and loincloth."

"That is not true and you know it Fara." Krystal screams at the top of her lungs. "Before I joined the team Fox made me pass tests to prove my skill.

Even though Fox loves me he would never allow me to fly with Star Fox if he didn't think that I was able to handle myself. There's no way Fox would jeopardized the safety of his team. Even for someone he loved."

"That seems to be a mistake Fox makes with all of his women. Get used to it Krystal. Eventually Fox will choose his team over you."

Fox steps in between Fara and Krystal. "Whoa, hold up there Fara. I learned my mistake from our relationship. I would never choose my team over Krystal. We're actually talking about retiring."

"Well good for you two." Fara says as sarcastic as possible. "At least Fox has finally learned how to treat a woman. Took him forever to do it. Too bad he choose to retire with a whore."

"For the last time Fara I am not a whore. I have proven that already. You need to stop being jealous of what Fox and I have."

"I am not jealous. If I was jealous of you two at all I would've told Fox that he and I have a child together that he doesn't know about. If he knew than he probably wouldn't be with a slut like you." Fara suddenly stops as she realizes that what she just said. She got so mad that the truth just shot out of her mouth before her brain could stop her. " _Oh crap, I guess things really are gonna change now._

To be continued

* * *

Well that was an emotional chapter. Fara and Fox have a child and she kept it a secret from him. And Fara now has to work Fox and Krystal with the knowledge they've learned out for everyone to know.

How will Fox react when it sinks in that he has an illegitimate child with Fara? How will Krystal react to her boyfriend having a son that even he didn't know about? Will things ever be the same again?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoyed the story. This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	3. Vixy PhoenixMcCloud

Well here's the next chapter of Unknown Daughter. Sorry ending the last chapter in a cliffhanger but I wanted to add suspense. So far this story is getting a pretty good turnout, better than I could've anticipated. So before I begin I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my stories. I wouldn't be writing if it wasn't for you.

I did get some reviews from the last chapter about Krystal and Fara fighting. I wasn't originally going to do it but I've decided to do a Krystal and Fara fight scene. I figured that after discovering that Fara kept a secret from Fox about his daughter that Krystal would be pissed off.

P.S. As I'm writing this chapter I am also working on the next chapter for my Star Ghost II: Avengers story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Vixy Phoenix/McCloud

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FARA?" Fox shouts.

" _Oh boy here we go._ " Fara thinks, knowing that everything is about to change. Though Fara has been reluctant to tell Fox the truth, deep down she has always know that Fox deserves to know.

Fara takes a deep breath and looks Fox and Krystal. Both are starring her down with daggers in their eyes. They heard what Fara said but somehow the thought of it hasn't sunken in yet. Fara looks straight at Fox, blocking out all distraction.

"Fox, you and I have a daughter together."

Fara watches Fox gasp as her words enter his mind. His mind completely freezes trying to comprehend what he just heard. The thought he has a daughter is taking a toll on his brain. Fara can tell that everything is running through his head all at once. He's trying to figure out how his daughter was succeed, how could Fara keep it secret, and what to do now. Fox looks like he's going to respond then suddenly he drops like a rock, unconscious.

"Well glad to see that somethings never change." Fara says with a smirk. "He could never handle emotions very well."

Krystal walks up to Fara full of rage. She stares Fara down, their faces inches apart. Krystal bares her fangs at Fara. All control Krystal has over her anger is gone. What comes next Fara doesn't see coming. Krystal draws with all of her strength and swings a haymaker at Fara. Her fist connects to Fara's lips, sending the sand colored vixen to the ground.

"You gotta admit Fara, you deserved that." Krystal snarls.

Fara wipes the blood off her lips and glares daggers at the smiling blue vixen standing over her. No one strikes Fara Phoenix and gets away with it. Fara jumps up and delivers a backhand to Krystal's jaw. Krystal lands on the ground with a loud thud.

"That's something I've been wanting to do for a long time little Krysy." Fara growls.

Krystal looks up at Fara. "Consider that you're only lucky shot."

A sadistic smile crosses Fara's face. "Show you what you got blue slut."

Krystal jumps up and lungs at Fara with the intent of knocking that smirk smile off her face but Fara is waiting on her. Fara grabs Krystal's arm, uses her momentum, and flips Krystal over her shoulders. Krystal lands hard on the pavement knocking the break out of her.

"You gotta do better than that Krystal. Since the Lylat Wars I've been studying kickboxing."

Krystal takes advantage of Fara's overconfidence and sweeps her legs out from under her. Fara lands hard on her butt. Before Fara can recover she sees Krystal's knee connecting to her forehead. The blow stuns Fara and nearly knocks her unconscious.

"I hope that hurt you bitch." Krystal shouts as Fara gets back up with a perfect indent of Krystal's knee on her forehead. "I've been trained to fight since I could walk."

Fara response is quicker than Krystal expected. She is too fast that Krystal's telepathy is nearly ineffective against the beige vixen. Normally Krystal can predict how her opponent is going to attack her down to the exact moves. But Fara is quicker than Krystal's usual opponents. The only opponent Krystal has seen like this is Fox.

Before Krystal can even get a proper stance Fara launches a quick jab that connects to Krystal's nose. Krystal's hand's by instinct move up to cover her nose leaving her chest open, which Fara uses to strike her in the breasts causing Krystal's nerve to voluntarily freeze up. Fara then throws a palm strike to Krystal's nose, blurring her vison. The next thing Krystal feels is Fara's sheen in her gut. Krystal doubles over gasping for breath. Krystal manages to look up just in time to see Fara drawing back her elbow for the final blow.

" _Oh no you don't, I will not be defeated this easily."_

Krystal reaches up in time to block Fara's elbow strike. The blow is so powerful that Krystal knows if it had connected she would be knocked out. The stunned look on Fara's face is priceless. Krystal uses Fara's surprise to her advantage. She grabs Fara's arm and throws it up opening Fara's defenses. Krystal throws a powerful uppercut that connects to Fara's jaw. The blow nearly breaks Fara's jaw and throws her back.

" _Damn that vixen is tougher than she looks. Don't let her looks fool you. No wonder Fox loves her."_

"I heard that Fara."

"I hate telepathy."

"It comes in handy. Like right now." Krystal replies and punches Fara in the face.

Fara staggers back caught completely off guard. She doesn't see Krystal coming towards her until it's too late. Krystal grabs Fara and knees her in the stomach. Fara nearly drops to her knees gasping for breath but recovers quickly, knowing that Krystal isn't done. Fara wraps her arms around Krystal and charges forward, forcing Krystal into her Arwing. Krystal feels her back pop as she is forced against the Arwing. Fara grabs Krystal's color bone and strikes her in the jaw.

Krystal finds herself trapped against her Arwing as blow after blow from Fara continues for what feels like forever. She waits for Fara to draw back to escape. Krystal grabs Fara's wrist and elbow, spins, and throws into the Arwing. Now Krystal has the upper hand and she intends to take every advantage she can get. But before Krystal can deliver a blow someone from behind grabs her and throws her off of Fara.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Peppy shouts as he tries to hold back a screaming Krystal.

Peppy holds Krystal back giving her time to cool down. Krystal calms down a little when she sees Peppy holding her and Fox starting to get up.

"Nothing Peppy," Fara says. "We just had some tension to work out."

"Well don't do it here. Save that crap for when you're not on my base." Peppy growls and helps up Fox. "I don't know what happened here but please do not let it happen again. You guys have to work together. If I think that it's gonna jeopardize the mission I will give it to someone else. Do you understand me?"

"Of course Peppy, it won't happen again." Krystal replies. "We got all of the anger out of us."

"Glad to hear it. About time you two worked out your anger towards each other." Peppy pats Krystal on the back. "Now if you excuse me I have to get home. I haven't slept in three days."

"No problem Peppy, we'll let you go." Krystal replies then goes to Fox's side to make sure that he is ok.

"Thank you girls, just don't fight again and have Beltino here before the deadline." Peppy responses than walks away leaving Fox, Krystal and Fara alone.

Fox, Krystal, and Fara look at each other not knowing what to say. After everything that's just come to light no one wants to say anything. Fox can still feel the anger between Krystal and Fara. The tension is so thick that Fox could cut it with a knife.

"You two look like someone just wiped your asses." Fox says to break the tension.

"You'd be surprised Fox." Krystal says with a smirk. "Fara and I had to work through our anger."

"Ok. . . . which one of you won?"

"I say it was a draw." Fara replies.

"Oh, that's better than I thought it would go. I figured that at least one of you would be dead."

"If Peppy hadn't broke to up one of us might be." Krystal jokes.

Fox smile at Krystal, then suddenly gets serious as he approaches Fara. "So Fara, what now? I can't just forget that I have a child, with you, that I didn't know about."

The look on Fara's face would've made a hundred year old oak tree welt is one had been there. "Wait till tomorrow morning. I have a solution."

"Wait till tomorrow, what kind of response messed up response is that?" Fox shouts.

"Just wait till tomorrow morning Fox." Fara snarls then walks away without saying another word.

Fox and Krystal don't take their eyes off of Fara. After the fight and the reveal of his child neither of them trusts Fara at this point. Both let out a sigh of relief as Fara takes off.

"Well Fox, this is going to be an interesting mission."

"Understatement of the year Krystal." Fox replies a bit confused. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the possibility that I have a child . . . with Fara. What if she's lying?"

"Well Fox, I can tell you that she is not lying. I read her mind."

"Oh man, just when I thought that everything was going smoothly. I don't even know what to do now. I mean, should I be in my child's life? If I am will I be a good father?"

Krystal grabs Fox's hand and lightly squeezes. "Fox, I know what you're thinking. I know the man you are. So I can say with all certainty that if anyone deserves to be in your child's life it's you. You will be an awesome father Fox."

Fox kisses Krystal on the cheek. "Thank you Krystal, I don't know where I'd be with you."

* * *

Cornerian Airfield, the next day, 0700

"Are you kidding Krystal, you really hit Fara?" Fay shouts.

Krystal slightly nods to Fay confirming the collie's question. The look on Fay's face is priceless. Krystal doesn't need her telepathy to know that Fay is thinking that she is out of mind. Striking Fara Phoenix, the daughter of the Papetoon billionaire is a death sentence. The fact that Krystal is still standing here breathing blows Fay's mind.

"Damn Krystal you got more balls than Fox." Miyu shouts.

"I don't know about that Miyu. Some of the things that I've Fox do are pretty ballsie. The man did go against Andross solo." Krystal replies defending Fox.

"Oh please Krystal, Fox fainted when Fara told him about their daughter." Katt smiles.

Krystal tries to hide her smirk but doesn't succeed very well. Even she has to admit that watching Fox pass out was funny as heck. For the past hour Krystal has been describing what happened last night at the Cornerian Military Headquarters to Fay, Miyu, and Katt. Like Fox she had trouble sleeping last night, thought of Fox having a daughter kept her up. She got up early and went for a walk around the Great Fox II trying to clear her head. She found the girls in the hangar gossiping. Krystal just had to share with them what happened. Fay, Miyu, and Katt laughed so hard when Krystal got to the part of her and Fara fighting that she thought they were gonna die laughing.

"So Krystal, what does this mean for you and Fox?" Katt asks finally trying to get serious. "I mean you can't just ignore the fact that your boyfriend has a daughter with an ex."

"Krystal sighs, "Well I've done some thinking. I'll admit that it does complicate things between Fox and me. But I have accepted that fact that Fox and Fara conceived their daughter before Fox and I even met. Their relationship ended not long after that. Plus I know that Fox still loves me and I still love him."

"I guess that makes sense." Fay says. "But what about Fox's daughter?"

"Fox and I haven't talked much about it. At the moment we plan on getting this mission over with before addressing that issue. We have to handle things one problem at a time. Though this is a simple contract we don't need complications."

"What if Fara is trying to get Fox back?" Fay asks.

"She's not, I can tell that Fara has no love for Fox anymore. That died before Fox and I even met. I'm not worried about that at all. Fox and I are hoping to use this time to work through some issues Fara and I have."

"That is assuming you and Fara don't try to kill each other in the process." Katt jokes.

"I wouldn't worry about that either. Fara and I worked out all of the tension last night."

"I hope you did." Miyu respond. "I may be a doctor but the last thing I want to do is write a death certificate."

"I promise you won't, as long as Fara doesn't have any more secrets to reveal."

"That's what I don't understand." Katt says. "How did your telepathy not pick up on Fara's secret?"

"There are ways to hide things from a telepath. When Fara found out I'm a telepath she kept the truth buried deep in her mind and didn't think about it when I was near her. That must've been difficult to do. It takes a lot of willpower to hide something like that." Krystal replies. "I'm actually surprised that you guys didn't know about her daughter."

"We all knew that Fara's daughter. We are all best friends after all. But none of us have even seen her daughter. Fara likes the keep things from the public." Miyu replies.

"That's not entirely true. The only person outside of her family she told about her daughter's real father was me." Fay adds, getting all eyes her. "I'm sorry that I never told anyone but Fara told me to keep it a secret. She knows that I can keep a secret."

Krystal, Katt, and Miyu all look at Fay shocked. Miyu looks at Fay a little hurt. They tell each other everything. No one says a word for what feels like forever. Then Fox suddenly walks out from behind a cargo crate. All eyes are on him as he walks up to Fay. The look in his eyes say it all. He is starting to lose his mind. The only thing he can think about in his daughter.

"What did Fara tell you?"

"How long have you been here Fox?" Fay asks.

"The whole time." Krystal answers for Fox. "My telepathy picked up on him when he first walked in. I didn't say anything because he needed to hear everything."

Fay looks up at Fox. "Please don't be mad at me. Fara made me promise to keep her daughter a secret."

"I'm not mad at you Fay. I just want to know what Fara told you."

"Fara didn't tell me much. All she really said is that you're the father. She didn't tell me her name or even show me a picture." Fay sighs. "But there is something else. Fara did tell me she thought about telling you about your daughter. It was several months after the Saurian Crisis. But then Fara saw on the news that your career was taking off and you were in a relationship with Krystal. She thought that telling you about Vixy would ruin everything. Fara couldn't bring herself to do that."

"Well I guess that makes sense. I'm not gonna hold it against her." Fox replies.

"She'll be glad to hear that."

"So what are you going to do now Fox?" Miyu asks.

"I don't know. All I can think about is my daughter. The only thing I want to do is see her at least once."

Fay lays her hand on Fox's shoulder. "I'm sure that Fara will someday. Just don't piss her off on this mission and you'll get a chance. I promise you."

Suddenly everyone hears the sound of a limo pulling up. Even from a distance they can see the long, black limo driving around the cluttered airfield. Fox and Krystal are the only ones who notice the Phoenix enigma on the side.

"Speaking of the devil." Krystal says seeing the limo pull up.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better go say hello and let the hell begin." Fox says and heads towards the limo to reluctantly welcome Fara. He looks behind and sees Krystal following him. "What are you doing Krystal?"

"Making sure you don't do something stupid, especially when you see what surprise Fara has for you."

Fox and Krystal walk up to the limo as it parks just in front of the Great Fox II. Neither of them smile as Fara gets out. But what Fara does next catches Fox completely off guard and brings a smile to Krystal's face. Fara walks over to the other side of the limo, opens the door, and who gets out stuns Fox so much he can hardly move.

Fox finds himself looking down at the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life, a three year female vixen. Their eyes make contact and neither can look away. They are drawn to each other, as if they are the same person. Fox can tell by looking at her who she is. But Fox can hardly move or talk. He doesn't know how to react.

The vixen looks at Fara and points at Fox. "Is that him mommy?"

Fara reluctantly smiles. "Yes Vixy that is your father. Consider this an early Christmas present."

Fox kneels down to the vixen's eye level excepting her to walk into his arms. Instead the vixen pounces on Fox and nearly knocks him to the ground. She wraps her arms around Fox's neck and squeezes so tight that Fox can hardly breathe. It takes Fox a moment to recover. When he does Fox wraps his arms around the young vixen and embraces his daughter.

Fox's heart nearly stops in his chest as he embraces Vixy. It feels like Vixy already has his heart in her hands. In Fox's eyes, she is the most beautiful vixen that he has ever seen, except for possibly Krystal. Everything in Fox's life seems to come to a halt. Holding his daughter in his arms changes everything. Everything that has been important to him seems to disappear. The only thing that even comes close to competing with his daughter is his love for Krystal.

Fox looks up at Fara. "You named her Vixy?"

"Yes, in honor of your mother."

A small tear runs down Fox's cheek. "Thank you Fara, for this."

Fox hugs Vixy tight refusing to let go. Though he's only just met herm Fox is already in love with Vixy. She is too adorable to let go. Time seems to stop all together. Even Krystal finds Vixy adorable. Like Fox, Krystal is drawn to Vixy. There is something about Vixy that Krystal cannot quite figure out. Vixy remind Krystal of someone that she used to loved back on Cerinia, someone who met everything to her, before their life ended. Though Vixy is the daughter of a former relationship, Krystal already accepts Vixy as her own. As if Krystal has a choice in the matter. Krystal knows that if she loves Fox she has to accept Vixy.

"Hey Fox," Krystal shouts, trying to get Fox's attention. "I hate to break up this moment but we have a mission to do. I'm sure that Fara doesn't want to put her daughter in harm's way."

"I guess you have a point." Fox reluctantly lets go of Vixy and looks deep into her blue eyes. "Vixy you are so beautiful. Your mother did a good job raising you."

"Mommy said that if I was a good girl that she'd introduce me to you for Christmas." Vixy replies.

"Well then I guess that you've been a very good girl, considering that Christmas is still a week away."

"I've been a very good girl." Vixy shouts. "Are we gonna be a family now?"

Fox doesn't know how to respond. He kisses Vixy on the head. "I don't know Vixy. It's up to your mother. We have some things that we need to talk."

Vixy looks at Fox a little hurt but understanding. Fox is actually a little impressed how understanding the little three year old is. She is beautiful and smart way beyond her age. Fox knows that Vixy is gonna be a hit with the boys when she becomes a teenager.

"So daddy what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, we have a mission to do." Fox replies when he lets go of Vixy. "I promise you that I will be there for you when I return. How does that sound?"

Vixy's eyes light up like she's just received the gift of a lifetime. "Then we can be a family?"

"Of course, Krystal and I will be there for you no matter what."

Fara grabs Fox's shoulder and pulls him to face. The look on her face is not happy but seriousness. It catches Fox off guard.

"Fox, I'm gonna tell you this only once. My daughter means everything to me. You have to understand that Fox." Fara growls then calms down. With Vixy nearby it's best to stay calm. "After last night I thought about it and I decided that you deserve to see your daughter. She is your flesh and blood after all. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want to be in her life. But in order for that to happen you're gonna have to prove that you deserve to be. By that I mean show that you actually love her and will not allow her to get hurt. I have decided that because this mission is a simple escort mission to see how well you handle being around Vixy. If you show me that you can be a good father than I'll allow you to be in her life. We'll work out a deal for days you can have custody of Vixy."

"Thank you Fara." Fox looks down at Vixy who stares up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "This means a lot to me."

"I'm not finished Fox." Fara snarls. "I am being completely serious. If anything happens to Vixy, if I so much as think that she is in any danger at all during this mission, I will take Vixy away and you will never see her again. Vixy needs to be your top priority, over your team. Your relationship with Krystal is an exception. When we were dating you were unable to keep me as a priority over your team. Do not make that mistake with Vixy. I will not allow that happen. Do we have an understanding?"

"I understand Fara. I promise you that nothing will happen to Vixy." Fox scratches Vixy behind the ear. "I will do anything to make her happy."

"Glad to hear it Fox. Now what do you see we get this mission started?" Fara replies as she grabs her bag and walks aboard the Great Fox II. "Vixy will be staying with me until we get situated. Then you are free to spend as much time with her as you want during this mission. But do it smartly because I'll be watching you."

"No problem Fara. We have one empty room on the ship. Katt will show you where it is."

"Thank you Fox, I'll see you in an hour."

Fox doesn't take his eyes off of Fara and Vixy as they board the Great Fox II and follow Katt inside. For the first time since last night Fox has a smile on his face. Krystal lays a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Well Fox this is gonna be a fun mission."

"That's an understatement Krystal. I've been given a chance of a lifetime. I don't plan on missing it."

Krystal lightly grabs Fox's hand. "I'll be with you every step of the way Fox."

To be continued.

* * *

Well that was a pretty dramatic chapter. Fox now knows that he has a daughter. Krystal and Fara kicked each other's ass. The mission is underway. And Fox has finally met Vixy.

What does the future hold for Fox and Vixy? Can Fox prove to Fara that he deserves to be a part of Vixy's life? Can Fara and Krystal work through their hatred for each other? Hopefully all of this drama will not affect the mission, though probably not.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	4. Bonding

Well here's the next chapter of Unknown Daughter. Fox is about to try to bond with Vixy. He needs to prove to Fara that he deserves to be in her life. How will he do that?

A little heads up, I'm not very good at writing out emotions so I'm sorry if the emotions appear to be a little lacking.

P.S. As I'm writing this chapter I am also working on the next chapter for my Star Ghost II: Avengers story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights belong to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bonding

0730, Great Fox II Rec Room

Slippy, Katt, Fay, and Miyu are gossiping when they see Falco in the room. Everyone is shocked to see Falco. His own team usually not awake till at least noon. He looks like a zombie walking into the rec room, like his body in here but his mind isn't.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty is finally up." Fay shouts.

"Sleeping beauty is a huge over statement Fay. It's more like sleeping ugly. Next time he shouldn't stay up so late boning Katt." Miyu adds.

"Hey guys I'm right here." Katt says.

"We know Katt. You need to learn when it's appropriate to mount Falco and when it's not."

"Very funny Miyu, I could say the same about your boyfriend." Katt shouts back.

Falco doesn't' say a word as he sits down next to Katt. By the look in his eyes he hasn't heard a word they said. Katt wakes Falco up with a quick kiss. Falco is immediately up and attentive.

"See guys I know how to get my man to pay attention. Just give him a little kiss, sometimes a little more, and he's practically hypnotized."

"That's all man Katt." Fay replies. "How do you think I got Bill to propose?"

"I figured that you'd need to give Bill more than a kiss." Miyu jokes.

"I did, I had to let Bill get some action in it mall bathroom after he proposed. And just between you and me, it was well worth it. Surprisingly Bill is even better at satisfying my womanly needs when there's a ring on his finger. The sex has been even better than ever. I can't wait to see what it's like when we are married."

"Oh Fay, you are such a tramp."

"Who do you think I learned it from?" Fay replies.

Fay and Miyu laugh so hard their sides hurt. But all the laughing stops when Fox, Fara, and Krystal walk into the room followed by a small vixen.

"So everyone, in case you don't know this is my daughter Vixy." Fox says, getting a lot of glares from Falco and Slippy. Fay, Miyu, and Katt already knew. "She will be accompanying us for this mission."

"Fox, I told you to use protection. This is what happens when you don't." Falco sarcastically shouts.

"SHUT UP FALCO." Fox shouts.

Fara walks up and slaps Falco upside the head. "Do not talk like that in front of my daughter. Next time I will personally ship you to a Titania prison."

Falco shuts up and doesn't say another word. He knows that Fara is telling the truth. It's not the first that she's done it.

Fox snaps his fingers to get everyone's attention. "Ok everyone, obviously since my daughter's here we're going to set some ground rules."

"Seriously Fox, you've never set rules before?" Fay says.

"So we're a day care service now Fox? A mercenary ship is a bad place for a daycare." Falco jokes.

"No Falco, she will just be with us for this mission, which is a simple escort mission. We are not expecting to encounter any resistance. So everything should be fine." Krystal replies.

"Hey everyone, get we please get to the rules?" Fox shouts again. He's starting to get tired of all the distractions. "It's just going to be a few rules. Rule number one, no foul language. Rule number two, no inappropriate gestures. Rule number three, and this applies mainly to Falco and Katt, no making out where Vixy can see you. That means keep it in your pants Falco. We all know that you're a screamer."

"What does that mean daddy?" Vixy asks.

"We'll explain in thirteen years Vixy." Fara says, which seems to satisfy the curious vixen.

"So Fox, what are we supposed to do while your daughter is here?" Falco shouts. "You've basically just banned everything that I love doing."

"That's not my problem Falco. Just be a good boy and you don't have to worry about me loading you into a cannon and blasting you into space."

"That'd be awesome daddy, can we do it?" Vixy shouts.

Everyone, including Falco, looks at Vixy shocked to hear such a response from young girl. The look on Falco's face is priceless. For a moment, Falco actually thinks that Fox is going to agree to it.

Fox kneels down to Vixy's eye level. "As much as I'd love to see Falco fly, without an Arwing, we can't do it. I don't need one of my best pilots dying."

"I understand daddy. But we're still gonna have fun right?"

Fox pats Vixy on the head. "Of course we are. You and I are going to get to know each other very well over the course of this week. What do you say we get started?"

Vixy jumps into Fox's arms and kisses him on the cheek. Falco watches Fox lead Vixy, Fara, and Krystal out of the room. He looks nervously around at the others still in the room. Katt, Slippy, Miyu, and Fay all have smiles on their faces.

"Well this is certainly going to be an interesting trip. How am I supposed to get any action with that kit around?"

"I'll try not to make you scream Falco." Katt lightly grasps Falco's hand. "We can still have fun. Just remember that Vixy will only be here for a week at the most, then we can go back to putting scratch marks on the bedposts."

"Sounds good to me. I think I can make it a week without sex."

"I doubt it Falco." Katt jokes.

* * *

"Hmm daddy these pancakes are delicious." Vixy shouts taking her first bite of Fox's famous pancakes.

Fox smiles at Vixy as he sits down with his own plate of his special pancakes. Vixy is slurping Fox's pancakes like she hasn't eaten in a month. At the moment only Fox and Vixy are in the kitchen. Fara and Krystal left Fox and Vixy alone shortly after the meeting to let them get to know each other. From Fox's view, things are already going well.

"Thanks sweetie, when you've been living on your own as long as I have you learn how to cook." Fox replies. "But Vixy, I have to honest with you. I learned this recipe from my mother, who was the best cook I've ever known."

"If this is her recipe than I can't wait to have her cook it for me."

Fox's response is not what Vixy expected. He doesn't say a word just look away. If Vixy wasn't paying attention she wouldn't see the small tear on his cheek. "What is it daddy?"

Fox takes a seat next to Vixy and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Well Vixy, your grandmother died when I was not much older than you."

"What happened to her?" Vixy asks.

"I think that you're a little young to understand. I'll tell you in a few years." Fox reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old picture. "This is a picture of me and my mother when I was about your age."

Vixy jaw drops when Fox shows her the picture. "Wow, she is beautiful. That woman looks a lot like mommy."

Fox laughs, "You're not the first one to think that. She was part fennec fox and very beautiful."

"And who is that man in the picture? The one in the sunglasses."

"That's your grandfather, unfortunately he's gone to. You would've loved them both."

"I bet, you look just like him."

Fox puts the picture back in his wallet. "So Vixy, how much did your mom say about me?"

"She told me that you are a hero. That you saved Lylat numerous times."

"Actually I saved Lylat twice. I've never been one of boost about my success."

"Please daddy, tell me you're story." Vixy asks.

Fox looks at Vixy a little surprised. Sure he gets a lot of people asking about his life story before but this is different, it's his daughter asking him. Fox has to think about how to explain his story to a three year old.

"Well Vixy it's a long story, and not much of it is pretty."

"Please daddy, I want to hear it." Vixy begs and gives Fox the most adorable puppy dog eyes he's ever seen. Fox cannot resist it.

"Ok Vixy, I'll you a short version." Fox caves then Vixy jumps in his lap and stares at him with the biggest attentive and loving look a three year old can give a man. Fox decides to give Vixy a short version of his life story.

"Ok Vixy, I was born on Papetoon to a famous mercenary pilot, the infamous James McCloud. So I had big shoes to fill from birth. I lived in a house of love until I was eight when my mother died, I'll explain to you how later. My dad was unable to keep me under control so he put in the Cornerian Military Academy where I excelled for years. But when I was thirteen my dad was betrayed by one his best friends on a mission and was killed. I tried to stay in the academy but I wanted revenge. So I left the academy and went to study under my father's best friend Peppy. We restarted the mercenary Star Fox team with a few friends from the academy. We were good until we got a contract from the Cornerian Military to battle Andross, the man who killed your grandfather. I met your mother during the brief and shortly after that the Lylat Wars started. My team led the way at nearly every major engagement. Then we launched a near solo attack on Venom where I faced Andross singlehanded and defeated him. With Andross believed to be dead we, and Venom defeated, we were welcomed back as heroes. I let the fame and glory to get my head. That's why your mother and I are not together anymore."

"Mommy said it was because you were a selfish jerk." Vixy interrupts.

"That's another way to say it but yes she's right." Fox replies with a smile. "Unfortunately the fame didn't last. With no one to fight the team was running out of money. Then eight years later I was hired to do the Saurian job. That's where I met Krystal, and everything changed."

"Mommy doesn't like Krystal." Vixy interrupts again. "She says that you only like her because she is beautiful."

"It's more than Vixy. Once you get to know her you'll see that why I like her." Fox pats Vixy on the head. "But let's get back to the story. On Sauria, the planet was undergoing a war with a powerful tribe called the SharpClaw, led by the Tyrant General Scales. He wanted to control all of Sauria and would do, and kill, anyone to achieve it. I barely managed to save Sauria. I was shot, beaten, captured, and nearly killed dozens of times but managed to keep the planet from falling apart, literally. I managed to stop Scales and save Krystal, only to find out that Andross was still alive and manipulating Scales to not only revive himself but to become more powerful. He almost killed me this time. If it wasn't for Falco I wouldn't be here. While the mission didn't get me fame like the Lylat Wars I did receive a lot of money and the love of Krystal. About a year later the Aparoid Invasion started. We were tracking down what remained on Andross's forces when they attacked. The Aparoids whipped out everything in their path. Cornerian couldn't stop and in several instances neither could we. We were barely holding them at bay when we were ordered to go the Aparoid home world and destroy their queen. We went through and almost died. I lost the Great Fox in the battle and almost lost my friend Peppy. But somehow we managed to destroy them as well and prevent the annihilation of our system. Now I'm living more relaxed life, planning on settling down soon."

"Wow daddy, you are a legend." Vixy shouts.

"I know sweetheart." Fox replies and pats Vixy on the head. "But if there is one thing I hate its ego. I try to keep mine in reserve to prevent myself from getting a big head."

"What does that mean daddy?"

Fox has to remember that he's staking to a three year old, something completely different to the stubborn mercenaries he's to. "It means I don't like to brag. It leads nothing but trouble. Do you understand?"

"I guess so daddy."

Fox takes another bite of his pancakes. Neither Vixy nor Fox says anything for a few minutes. They are enjoying their pancakes. Finally Fox breaks the silence.

"So Vixy, enough about me. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"I don't know where to start daddy?" Vixy replies a little stunned.

"Well how about we start with where do you live?"

"Papetoon with mommy, grandpa and grandma. Mommy calls it Phoenix Manor."

"Oh, so her parents know about you." Fox replies a little surprised. He's very shocked to hear that Fara's father knows about Vixy. Fox has to assume that means her father definitely hates him now, as if he didn't hate him before. "Have you ever been off of Papetoon?"

"Yes, when I met you on Corneria."

Fox smirks to himself, he should've expected the obvious answer from a three year old. "Ok, how about this? What do you like to do?"

"I love to play, read, watch SpongeBob SquarePants, and draw." Vixy shouts.

"Really, you'll have to show me sometime. I used to draw all the time when I was your age."

"Can we draw right now daddy?"

"Finish your pancakes first and then we'll get started."

"Ok daddy." Vixy shouts and gulps down her pancakes so fast that Fox stares at her amazed. He's never seen anyone eat his pancakes so quickly, especially a three year old girl. "So daddy, what are we gonna do today?"

Fox smiles, "Today we're gonna get to know each other."

Vixy snuggles up against her father. "Sounds good to me daddy."

X

"Wow daddy these things are awesome." Vixy shouts as Fox carries her into the hangar of the Great Fox II on his shoulders.

Fox smiles as Vixy sits on his shoulders staring at the display of firepower before her. While Fox can't see Vixy's face, he is certain that her eyes are bugging out of her head. Fox grins as the little kit's shoe bounces off his chest painlessly.

Vixy looks out over the arsenal of starfighters and tanks. She spots six Arwings all lined up along the scaffolding. Though she is only three years old, Vixy already has an understanding of the Arwings and their capabilities. Three Landmaster tanks are lined up against the wall.

"You like what you see Vixy?" Fox asks.

"Are you kidding daddy, this is the awesomiest thing I've ever seen."

Fox walks up to his Arwing with Vixy still on his shoulders. Vixy is an awe of the starfighter. She reaches up and touches the metal of the Arwing. The cold metal feels good against her hand. Though Fox cannot see her face he is sure that she now wants to fly one.

"So daddy, can we go a ride?" Vixy asks.

Fox smiles at her daughter. That was his first question when James took him to see the Arwings when he was Vixy's age. "I don't see why not."

Fox and climbs into the Arwing and starts the ignition procedure. When everything is running Fox grabs Vixy and sets her in his lap. Vixy is nearly about to bust with excitement. Seeing Vixy smile makes Fox's heart jumps with joy.

"Where do you two think you're going?" A feminine voice shouts from the other side of the hangar.

Fox and Vixy look up and see Fara standing on the scaffolding walking up to the Arwing. She does not look happy. But Fox can see a hint of humor in her eyes. Fara knew at some point Fox would get Vixy in the cockpit.

"Uh, Vixy wanted to go for a ride. I didn't see the harm in that." Fox answers.

"Really, you didn't see the harm in taking our daughter out in a starfighter while out on a mission?" Fara replies with a hint of sarcasm. "Though we are still in a hostile free zone I cannot condone this adventure. You two will have to wait till we get back to Corneria before going on a joyride. You understand me Fox?"

Fox nods, "Sure Fara, I understand."

"Good, now go find something else to do. Vixy loves to draw, give that a try." Fara answers and walks off leaving Fox and Vixy alone.

Fox looks at Vixy and sees that she is very disappointed. She almost looks mad at her mother. Though it hurts Fox to see Vixy pout he has to agree with Fara.

"So daddy, what now?" Vixy asks.

Fox pats Fara on the head. "Well sweetheart why don't you show me your drawing skills.

"Okay daddy." Vixy shouts and jumps out of the Arwing. Fox has to chase after Vixy who is quicker than he predicted.

X

Krystal walks into the rec room only to stop just as she gets into the doorway. What she sees is nearly makes her heart jump out of her chest. Fox and Vixy are in the rec room alone. Neither of them have noticed her. From what Krystal see Fox and Vixy are drawing together. Krystal walks out of the rec room but stay close to the wall to avoid detection but at the same time watch Fox and Vixy bond.

"Wow Vixy, you're an amazing artist." Fox says looking down at Vixy's drawing. He is actually impressed with Vixy's drawing of an Arwing. It really looks like a professional drew it. If Fox held it up to an Arwing he'd swear that Vixy's drawing was an exact picture of the Arwing II.

"Thank you daddy." Vixy replies.

"You know Vixy you could be a professional artist."

"No way daddy, I'm gonna be a mercenary just like you."

"Are you sure sweetheart? It's a very dangerous life and not for the weak hearted. It took a lot from my life and ruined my relationship with your mother."

"Yes daddy, I want to be famous and to destroy Venom, just like you did." Vixy replies and looks over at Fox's drawing. "What are you drawing daddy? It looks like you, me, mommy, and Krystal."

"Well that's a little tough to explain. You are right, it is the four of us together, as a family."

Vixy takes a closer look at the drawing. In the center is Fox with Vixy on his shoulders. She's cheering for some reason. On Fox's left is Fara and Krystal is on the right. Both are smiling. The only difference is that in the drawing Krystal clearly wearing a wedding ring, and so is Fox.

"Why is Krystal wearing a wedding ring and not mommy?"

Krystal's telepathy picks up on Vixy's question. She knew that at some point Vixy would ask that question, just not this soon. Fox should've known better than to draw that relationship. He should've waited until they were back before starting this conversation.

"Well Vixy, there is no easy way to say this but you're mother and I are not getting back together."

"What, why daddy?"

Fox, puts his hand on Vixy's shoulder. "You're a little young to understand Vixy but your mother and I are not in love. You need love to make a marriage work. Though I love you Vixy, the love that your mother and I had ended it a few years ago. "

"And what about Krystal, she is not my mother?" Vixy asks.

"I know sweetheart. But she wants to be if you give her a chance."

"I might, if she's nice to me."

Fox smile and pats Vixy on the head. "Of course, Krystal is very nice. I promise you that she will treat you like her own daughter if you want to be."

Vixy thinks about it for a minute. In her mind Vixy wants nothing more than for her birth parents to be together as a family. But deep down in her heart Vixy wants to give Krystal a chance. If Fox loves Krystal than maybe she is a good person and will make a good stepmother someday.

"Ok daddy, I'll give Vixy a chance."

"Thank you Vixy." Fox says with a smile. "Now how about we finish your drawing? It's still missing something."

"What is it missing daddy?"

"You're missing the Star Fox symbol on the side."

Fox sits down next to Vixy and she continues to draw. As he's watching her he can't help but be impressed. Vixy is a drawing machine. With Fox's help she is a professional artist. Though Vixy doesn't notice Fox is trying to bond with her through drawing.

Krystal smiles. " _Keep it up Fox, you're doing an amazing job. In no time you'll be able to see Vixy any time you want_."

X

"Hey Krystal, can you help me for a minute?" Fox shouts as he walks into the kitchen disturbing Krystal who's trying to make a sandwich.

Krystal reluctantly puts her sandwich down. Sandwiches are Krystal's favorite Lylatian food. She loves them nearly as much as she loves Fox. That's why Krystal hates people bugging her when she's trying to eat.

"This had better be good Fox." Krystal shouts, though already knowing exactly what Fox wants.

"It is, I wouldn't disturb you otherwise. But I think that it's time you and Vixy had a chat."

"Sure, anything for Vixy. I can spare a few minutes."

"Thank you so much Krystal. I owe you one for this." Fox says.

"Heck yeah you do. My sandwich had better still be here when I get back or I'm coming after your hide."

Fox leads Krystal into the rec room where they find Vixy sitting on the couch and watching Spongebob Squarepants. Vixy is so absorbed by the show that she doesn't even notice Fox and Krystal sit down next to her. Krystal walks in front of Vixy to get her attention.

"Hello Vixy, mind if I sit here?"

"I don't mind Krystal."

Krystal sits down next Vixy. "So Vixy, Fox tells me you want to talk."

"I guess so. The only question I want to know is how did you and dad meet?" Vixy asks.

"It's a long story but three years ago I was running around the galaxy looking for someone who did me wrong. I ended up on Sauria where I got into some major trouble that nearly cost me my life. Fortunately your father was doing a contract for the Cornerian Military at the time and he rescued me. After that you're father asked me to join the Star Fox team and I accepted. It did take over a year for your father and me to start dating. Fox was shy so I had to start the relationship. We've been dating ever since. Krystal explains.

"So you're dating my father because he saved your life?"

Krystal laughs, "Of course not Vixy. I love your father very much. He didn't have to save my life for us to fall in love with him."

"I think I understand Krystal." Vixy replies and looks at Krystal. "I can see why daddy loves you. You are very beautiful."

"Aw, thank you Vixy." Krystal responds and pats Vixy on the head. "You are very beautiful yourself. I think that when you grow up you'll be even more beautiful than me."

"Oh boy, then I'll have a real problem with boys." Fox says only to get a glare from Krystal.

"You really mean that Krystal?" Vixy shouts giving Krystal an excited look.

"Of course I do sweetie. I do not joke around you." Krystal smiles. "I've been watching you and I can definitely see Fox in you."

"Really how?"

"Well, you're smart, strong, already got some leadership skills, and you have his looks. The way I see it, with proper training you can be an even better leader than your father."

"I hope so Krystal. I want to be just like him."

"I'm glad to hear it Vixy. Your father is a good man." Krystal replies. "I want you to know that I am here for you. You ever need any help at all just ask."

Vixy leans up against Krystal's side and snuggles up next to her. "Thank you Krystal. Though I'd like to see mommy and daddy get married I think that you and daddy make a beautiful couple."

"You're welcome Vixy. That means a lot. And you are just so cute." Krystal wraps her arm around Vixy and pulls her close.

Vixy leans in close and gently kisses Krystal on the cheek. Krystal looks at Vixy completely stunned. Even with her telepathy she didn't see this coming. All Krystal can do is return Vixy's kiss on the head.

Krystal suddenly remembers that this is Fox and Vixy's chance to bond. She is getting in the way. Krystal knows that she and Vixy can bond once Fara says it's ok for Fox to see Vixy. Though Krystal is already starting to fall in love with Vixy she knows that it's best if Fox and Vixy have room. Plus Krystal has her sandwich waiting for her.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go." Krystal says as she stands up. "I got some business to take care of."

"Ok Krystal, I'll see you later." Vixy replies.

"I hope so Vixy. I hope to be seeing more of you around after this mission."

Krystal leans in close to Fox and whispers, "By the way honey, Fara has been watching you the whole time. She's been aboard the bridge watching you and Vixy bond over the security cameras."

Fox looks at Krystal shocked. "What is she thinking?"

Krystal smiles, "I can you that she is very impressed. She's already thinking of what days you can have Vixy."

"Really, that's very good news. Thank you Krystal, I really needed that news."

"You're welcome Fox, now if you'll excuse me I have a sandwich that needs my attention."

Krystal walks back to the kitchen leaving Fox and Vixy to finish the cartoon. Though Krystal doesn't show it, in her heart she is bursting with joy seeing Fox and Vixy bonding so well. It made the trip worth it. But the heartfelt joy leaves Krystal as soon as she walks into the kitchen and looks on the counter. Her sandwich is gone. Rage builds up inside Krystal to the point where she wants to rip the criminal's heart out with her bare hands. Thanks to Krystal's telepathy, and a blue feather on the floor, she knows exactly who the culprit is.

"FALCO YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

* * *

That night

Fara walks into the rec room finally ready to relax. She's been nervous the ever since she set foot aboard the Great Fox II. It's not the mission that has her worried, this is probably the simplest and easiest mission she's ever done, but Vixy that's got her nervous. Its Fox trying to show Fara that he deserves to be in Vixy's life that has her mind racing. So far he's doing a good job, by what Fara has seen but hasn't really proved that he should be. All he's done so far is shown that he can play with Vixy.

Fara is hoping to have the rec room to herself. Instead she finds Falco, Katt, and Slippy on the couch watching the LFL (Lylat Football League) game between the Macbeth Freight trains and Corneria Starfighters. It looks like a pretty close game, 17 to 14.

But in the corner, on the other side of the rec room, Fara sees something that makes her heart jump. Fox is sitting on the couch with Vixy snuggled up against his side as if she belongs there. Fox is reading Vixy story.

Fox read to Vixy playfully, making sure to stay entertaining. Fortunately Fox doesn't have to work too hard to entertain Vixy. "It was now the depths of December. The town was whipped round by blizzard winds. For days, the sun hid itself. But every morning, Mr. Sonnerman and Lucy ventured out. They wore heavy woolen coats and bright handknit scarves. And in their stiff, mittened fingers they held a bag. They went to every house in town. They traveled to every farm in the county. They knocked on every door. In every home, they told the story, they left a small gift, and they left an invitation."

"What are you guys reading?" Fara asks.

"Daddy is reading me "The Legend of the Candy Cane." Vixy shouts.

"Oh that was my favorite story when I was your age. I'll leave you two alone."

Fara takes a seat on the couch next to Falco and Katt. They haven't stopped making out since Fara walked into the room. Apparently they are getting back together. Though the game is very close Fara hardly pays any attention to it. Her focus is completely on Fox and Vixy. Fara can't help but be impressed how far they've come in a day. If Fara didn't know any better she would swear that Fox has been in Vixy's life since birth by how well they're bonding.

A few minutes later Fox finishes the story. Vixy claps with joy and hugs her father. Fara pretends not to notice how cute Fox and Vixy are together. She's just glad that no one notices the tear rolling down her cheek. Fara watches Fox and Vixy out of the corner of her eye. It brings a smile on her face to see Vixy yawn and snuggle up against Fox. Within moments Vixy is asleep.

Fara gets up from the couch, Falco and Katt do not break away from each other's lips, and walks over to Fox. She doesn't hide the smile as she approaches Fox, who is gently stroking Vixy's back.

"Fara, I haven't see you smiling like that since we were dating." Fox whispers with a slight smile.

"Well, what can I say Fox? I'm actually very impressed. Never thought that I'd see you two bond so quickly."

"That makes two of us. She's taken to me far quicker than I expected."

"She has always wanted to meet you, ever since she found out that you're her father. She's been completely obsessed with you."

"After today I believe it. She hasn't left my side since this morning. Which I gotta say Fara, I'm glad you decided to give us this opportunity. I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome Fox, just don't make me regret it." Fara replies with her smiling faltering.

Fara grabs the sleeping Vixy and cradles her in her arms. Vixy yawns but doesn't wake up.

"Good night Fox."

"Good night Fara."

X

Krystal rolls over in the bed as she hears Fox enter the room. The look on Fox's face is priceless. Half expecting to see Krystal throw back the sheets, revealing her naked beautiful naked body to her mate. Instead Krystal just looks at Fox. Much to Fox's disappointment he can see that Krystal is actually clothed, wearing a tank top and shorts. To Fox's knowledge it's the first time that she's Krystal in his wearing something other than just his bedsheets.

"So I assume that sex tonight is out of the question?" Fox jokes.

"Well considering that Fara and Vixy's room is just right next I'd say that we can hold off on having sex for a few nights."

"Really Katt choose to put them right next door?"

"Yeah, it's the only room that we had vacant."

"Good point, it does make it easier for me to see Vixy. But that does create a problem. It'll be the longest that we gone without having sex."

"Tell me something I don't know Fox." Krystal replies a little sarcastically. "As I recall we haven't gone three days without having sex since we had our first dating anniversary."

Fox takes off his shirt and lies down next to Krystal. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead. Krystal purrs at Fox's touch and kisses. After two years of dating Fox knows how to arouse her just like she knows how to arouse him.

"Fox you are not making this easy." Krystal says between gasps. "You might want to stop before we start mating. I don't think that Fara would be too happy if Vixy was suddenly awoken by the sounds of screaming."

"Good point Krystal." Fox says as he reluctantly backs off. "I promise you Krystal that we'll continue this some other time."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Fox." Krystal replies. "Looks like you are making great progress with Vixy."

"What can I say, that little girl already has a hold of my heart. She means more to me than just about anything. Heck, even Fara said that she was impressed."

"I know, I've been linked to Fara and Vixy since they walked on board. I can tell you that if you keep this up Fara will allow you to visit Vixy any time you want."

"That's great to hear."

"However, if you make one mistake Fara will yank Vixy away and you'll never see Vixy again." Krystal warns.

"Then I'll be sure not to make a mistake."

"Good luck Fox. You can't go one day without making a mistake."

"Very funny Krystal, but this is completely serious. I don't want to lose my daughter." Fox snaps back.

"You won't Fox, I'll do anything I can to help you. Vixy is a part of you so that means I have to accept her."

"Thank you Krystal, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Fox." Krystal whispers as she takes Fox's hand in hers. "Whatever happens this is going to be a fun trip."

"Understatement of the year Krystal."

To be continued.

* * *

Looks like everything is going well with Fox and Vixy. They are bonding like a proper father and daughter and making up for the years that they were apart. Even Krystal finds Vixy completely adorable and is starting to act like a stepmother to her. Krystal and Fara might even be getting along.

For those of you looking for some action, I promise you that some is coming. I can't bring myself to do a story without action. There will be some in the next chapter.

Also, if anyone is curious about why I choose to put the "Legend of the Candy Cane" book in the story it's simple. This story takes place about a week before Christmas. Plus it's one of the few Christmas books I happen to have on me at the time.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	5. Stressful Rescue

The next chapter is finally here. It took longer than I expected to write it. I've been a little busy lately. Trying to write this story and Star Ghost II Avengers isn't an easy task. Plus I just got a new job so I have less time to write.

This chapter finally has some action in it. I cannot bring myself to do a story without any action.

This chapter introduces a new OC that I plan on using in the possible sequel, if I get around to writing it. All it does is mention him. The future story will probably be called Star Fox: The Second Lylat Wars.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Stressful Rescue

Two days later aboard the Great Fox II

" _Come on Vixy, we're gonna be late."_

 _Vixy looks up from her bed at her intruder. She finds a male fox standing in the door way. To Vixy's surprise the fox looks just like Fox, as if he could be his son, but with dark blue fur like Krystal. He appears to be around eighteen years old and very handsome. Strangely Vixy doesn't find herself being attracted to him, as if the fox is her brother, or half – brother._

" _I'll be right there Marcus." Vixy shouts at the blue fox without even thinking about it. The response came so naturally that Vixy finds it chilling. Her response seems to satisfy him as he leaves her alone._

 _Vixy throws back the covers and slowly gets out of bed. Every movement feels different to Vixy. Her body feels like its aged several years. But as Vixy looks around she become scared. She finds herself not aboard the Great Fox II but some kind of suite._

 _Vixy walks to the closest to find something to wear but suddenly stops when she walks past a mirror. She turns and what she sees sends shivers down her spine. Instead of three year old Vixy sees a female vixen in her mid – twenties starring back at her. The fully grown woman starring back at her is truly a beautiful sight, especially since Vixy sees herself wearing only a black bra and thong. The image in the mirror has a well-developed body. Vixy guesses that she is wearing a 32 DD bra size, and they appear to be very real. Even her butt has grown, possibly bigger than Fara's. Her hair however is short, about shoulder length_

" _Wow, I'm hot. I bet men drool when they see walking towards them." Vixy thinks admiring her nature curves in the mirror. "What is going on here?"_

 _Vixy goes to the closest and finds a red, one – piece flight suit with the name Vixy McCloud written on the nametag. The Star Fox symbol is on both shoulders. It looks similar to Krystal's flight suit except it's red. Vixy happily puts it on. The flight suit feels comfortable against Vixy's skin. Vixy grabs a headset and tool belt, with a laser pistol tucked into a holster, on the drawer beside the bed._

 _Vixy walks out of the door and finds herself standing in an airfield on what she guesses is Corneria. But nothing is at peace as Corneria under attack from an air raid. By Vixy's knowledge, the attacking ships belong to Venom. In the sky, Vixy sees a giant ape head giving orders._

" _About time Vixy." Marcus shouts from behind Vixy. "We need to stop Andross, Andrew, and Dash before there is nothing left."_

" _Lead the way Marcus, I'll follow you." Vixy says without even thinking about it. To Vixy, it feels like her body is acting without her mind's permission._

 _Marcus takes off running across the airfield with Vixy hot on his tail. Marcus leads Vixy to five advanced Arwings waiting for them. A toad, hare, and a middle aged Falco are there climbing into their Arwings._

 _Vixy looks off to the side and spots Fara, Fox, and Krystal standing together with another fox that Vixy doesn't recognize. As Vixy gets closer she sees that the fox looks identical to her father, just a few years older. Vixy notices that the tip of his right ear is missing and his tail has a grey streak. The fox has his arms wrapped around Fara and Vixy notices a wedding ring on both their ring fingers. Vixy looks over at Fox and Krystal and sees the same thing._

" _Marcus, Vixy, please be careful." Krystal shouts._

" _Just know that we'll be here supporting you no matter what happens." Fara screams._

" _I hope you know that we couldn't be prouder." Fox yells._

" _But please come back alive." The strange Fox says. "Just remember to watch each other's backs and you'll be fine."_

 _Vixy and Marcus run to Fox, Krystal, Fara, and the unknown fox. They give each of them a hug and kiss before heading to the Arwings. Vixy has to fight back the fear in her heart as well as the confusion as she climbs up the ladder. Though her fear is great Vixy doesn't hesitate to continue pushing forward._

 _Vixy is about to climb into the cockpit when she sees two foxes approaching her Arwing. As they get closer Vixy recognizes them. Their presence alone scares Vixy. They can't be here, they're both dead._

" _James, Vixy, what are you doing here, I thought that you two were dead." Vixy shouts over the gunfire._

" _We're here to tell you that we will be watching over for you no matter what. Though you don't know it yet, you and Marcus have a big role to play in the future."_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Before Vixy can get an answer James and Vixy start to fade like ghosts. They are immediately gone as if they were never there, leaving Vixy puzzled._

X

"WAIT, PLEASE COME BACK! I need to know more." Vixy shouts as she wakes up.

Fara jumps up and wraps her arms around Vixy. "Whoa sweetheart, everything is ok. It was just a bad dream."

Vixy looks around very confused at first. It takes her a minute to realize that she is aboard the Great Fox II. It's still nighttime, at least in this part of space it is. Vixy looks at her mother and smiles. If Fara had allowed it yesterday evening Vixy would be in Fox's bed but Fara said no. Vixy has been begging Fara to let her sleep in Fox's grasp ever since they left Corneria two days ago, but Fara hasn't budged yet.

"No mommy, it was not a bad dream. It was a vision." Vixy shouts.

"Really, then tell me what did you see?" Fara asks half believing Vixy.

"I saw grandma and grandpa."

"You saw them a few days ago Vixy. I hate to tell you that's nothing unusual." Fara replies.

"I'm talking about grandma and grandpa from the picture that Fox showed me."

Fara looks at the sand colored vixen a little shocked. "You talking about James and Vixy, Fox's parents?"

"Yes mommy, I saw them together with daddy, Krystal, you, and me."

"Really, were we happy?"

"Oh yes, everyone was smiling. I saw James and Vixy standing with you, daddy, and Krystal. But there was another Fox who looked just like daddy but a few years older. He had his arms around you while daddy had his arms around Krystal."

Fara thinks about what Vixy just said about another fox for a moment. She has a good idea who Vixy was talking about.

"Tell me Vixy, did this strange fox, was the top of his right ear missing? And his tail, did it have a grey streak?" Fara asks.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"Because I know who it is? It's your Uncle Todd, your daddy's older brother."

"I have an Uncle Todd?" Vixy replies a little shocked. "How come you've never mentioned him before?"

"Well because he's dead. He was a BlackOps pilot for the Cornerian Military. One of the best pilots they had. He was possibly an even better pilot than your father. Todd was definitely a better in a fist fight. He could beat your father with his eyes closed. And I'm joking at all, Todd really was that good. He was also a very loving and compassionate man."

"What happened to him?"

"He was running a solo recon mission over Fichina when a Venom squadron ambushed him. Todd fought valiantly, he nearly took out the entire squadron on his own, but he was eventually shot down. His fighter was recovered but his body wasn't. The military said he was KIA, killed in action."

Vixy wipe a tear off of her cheek. No wonder Fara never told her the truth. Vixy thinks that it must be hard on Fox to know that his has no family left, except her.

"I'm sorry I asked mommy. I bet that you and Todd were really close."

"We were actually. Todd had a major crush on me. He didn't say anything because of the relationship your father and I had." Fara says with a smile. "Now go back to sleep Vixy. We have a big mission tomorrow."

"But mommy I haven't told you all of my dream yet."

Fara grunts, "Ok Vixy, what else is there?"

"Well, when I saw myself, I wasn't my current age. It was like I was around your age. There was also someone else with me. A blue fox a few years younger than me. Daddy called him Marcus."

If it wasn't dark Vixy would've seen Fara's eyes grow to the size of saucers at the mention of the blue fox. Fara immediately knows who it is with Vixy, Fox and Krystal's future child. She doesn't say anything about it to Vixy to avoid a barrage of questions.

"Was there anything else Vixy?" Fara asks.

"One more thing mommy. Marcus and I were on some kind of team together. It looked like Star Fox by the Arwings we were flying. The last thing I saw was Marcus and I taking off together to fight some giant ape."

" _Oh great, three years old and Vixy already knows about Andross."_ Fara thinks.

"So mommy what do you think it means?"

"Well Vixy, I can't really say for all of it. When you get a chance you may want to ask Krystal about your dream. With her telepathy she can see your dream, or vision I should say. The only thing I can think of is about you and this Marcus fellow. By my guess it means that you will become a great mercenary like your father."

"OH BOY! I want to be just like daddy when I grow up." Vixy shouts so loud that Fara is worried woke up everyone aboard the ship.

"Yeah Vixy, let's worry about this later. Right now I need you to sleep. We have a big day planned out."

"Ok mommy." Vixy replies and cuddles up next to Fara.

Within minutes Vixy is sound asleep. Fara stays away for a little while longer. She just watches Vixy sleep as if she was an angel. Though Fara's mind is on Vixy purring next to her, her heart is puzzled about Vixy's dream.

" _Oh boy, now I really do have to worry about Vixy following into Fox's footsteps."_ Fara thinks before falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning

Fara walks into the kitchen hoping to find it empty. After being woken up by a screaming vixen last night Fara needs something strong to wake her up. Vixy is starting to become a real master at keeping Fara up at night. Instead Fara finds Fox sitting on at the table drinking coffee.

"Hey Fara, you look tired. Did Vixy keep you up last night?" Fox jokes.

"Like you wouldn't believe Fox." Fara replies pouring herself a cup of coffee. "She had a dream last night that she thinks is a vision of the future. I don't know how to explain it so I just made her go back to sleep."

"Really, what did she see?"

"I was too tired to really listen. All I remember is Vixy tell me that she saw you and Krystal married and had a child."

Fox nearly jumps out of his seat. "How do you know that?'

Fara laughs at the look on Fox's face. "She said that she saw a blue fox. I don't think that it could get any more obvious."

"Very funny Fara. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, just like seeing the look on your face. But there is more."

"Oh boy, what else is there?" Fox reluctantly asks.

"Well, Vixy said that I was married too. The description that Vixy gave me matched Todd exactly."

Fara watches Fox's cup slip out of his hand and break as it hits the floor. "What did you tell Vixy?" Fox asks.

"I told her a little about Todd. I didn't go into much detail other than he was your brother, what he was in the military, and that he was KIA over Fichina. I might have said that he did have a crush on me."

"Ok, do I need to talk to Vixy about her dream, to see if I can either understand or explain anything?" Fox asks.

"Now would not be a good time. She is still sleeping." Fara replies. "I just needed to get a drink. She woke me up pretty late last night."

"Alright, I'll talk to her later, if that's ok with you."

"Of course Fox, you can talk to Vixy any time you want. As long as you don't do anything stupid the remainder of this trip. I got to say that I've been very impressed with you and Vixy so far."

"Thank you Fara, this means a lot to me."

"I'm not done Fox. Though I've been impressed so far I have to warn you do not screw up or . . ."

"I know Fara, you'll take Vixy away from me." Fox interrupts. "You've told me that a dozen times already."

Fara glares daggers at Fox and is about to shout at him when alarms start going off around the ship. "What is going on Fox?"

"That's the incoming danger alarm." Fox shouts over the alarm. "Either we are coming under attack or someone nearby us is. Whatever it is we need to get to the hangar."

"I'm right behind you Fox."

X

"What's going on?" Fara shouts as she and Fox run into the hangar where Krystal, Falco, Slippy, Katt, Fay, and Miyu are waiting for them.

Rob appears on the screen, getting everyone's attention. "Fox, you told me to alarm you if any enemies forces came within five hundred miles of the Beltino Orbital Gate Station. Well an invasion part, with Venom identification, just launched an attack on the station."

Fox gets right to being serious and takes charge. "What are we dealing with Rob? How many do they have and what is the current situation?"

"It's a small boarding party Fox." Rob answers. "By my scans they have a dozen interceptor class fighters protecting a carrier."

"That's it, heck we can handle that no problem." Miyu cockily shouts.

"There's more Ms. Lynx. A boarding party has penetrated the station's defenses. The cameras tell me that we are dealing with at least a platoon."

Fox feels everyone's eyes on the back of his head as he tries to think of a plan. He knows that this has to be a two team operation. The Interceptors have to be dealt with and while someone goes inside and rescues Beltino.

"Ok guys, we're gonna divided into two team. Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay will take to the sky and handle the Interceptors and destroy the carrier. Meanwhile Fara, Krystal, Katt, and myself will enter the base, find Beltino, and take out anyone who gets in our way. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I understand why Fara is going inside, she is our ticket to full access throughout the base, but why Miyu and me?" Krystal asks.

"Because you two are the best CDC fighters I know. You're the best for the type of mission." Fox answers.

"Makes sense to me. But how do you plan on getting us to the station?" Miyu asks.

"Simple, Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay will fly out first and distraction the Interceptors, allowing us to get into the hangar."

"That's great but under attack the hangar will no doubt be locked." Miyu says.

"Fara has the code to the door. She can open it long enough for us to get in." Fox replies. "And if there are no further questions I'd like to get this mission going before Beltino gets killed."

Without saying another word, everyone runs to their fighters. Fox however, has a surprise waiting for him in his cockpit. Sitting in the seat is little Vixy, bouncing up and down all excited.

"Vixy, what are you doing?" Fox asks.

"I'm going with you daddy. You promised me that you'd take me flying."

Fara walks over to Fox's Arwing and scoops Vixy out. "Sorry Vixy but not this time. It's too dangerous."

"But daddy you promised." Vixy whines.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you can't come on this one. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Do you understand Vixy?" Fox replies and pats Vixy on the head.

"Ok daddy, I understand." Vixy gripes and looks down at her feet as she is very disappointed. It hurts Fox to see her like this.

"Vixy, I promise you that I will take you flying soon. But for now I need you to go back to the bridge and wait for me to return."

Fara sets Vixy down who reluctantly obeys her father. Fox can tell that Vixy is disappointed. She has been looking forward to flying with her father ever since she boarded the Great Fox II. But Fox knows that now is not the best time. He knows that not only would Fara cut off his manhood if something happened to Vixy but his heart would stop.

"Man that girl is stubborn." Fox says with a smile.

"Of course, she is your daughter."

"Excuse me, she gets it from you Fara. You're the stubborn parent by far."

Fara does her best to hold her tongue. She knows that Fox is telling the truth. After all, she did go against orders to break Fox out of his cell before he went into the Black Hole to defeat Andross for the first time. And then Fara followed Fox when he said he was going alone. Fara just walks back to her Arwing and climbs inside.

"Far enough Fox." Fara replies. "Let's just get going before there's no station to save."

Unbeknownst to everyone Vixy doesn't turn down the hallway to head to the bridge. Instead she sneaks under the scaffolding. She makes her way to Fox's Arwing, unlatches the handle, and crawls inside the cargo hold.

" _If mom thinks that she can keep me out of this she is wrong. I'm going whether she knows it or not_." Vixy thinks with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

Orbital Gate Station Hangar

Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay shoot out of the Great Fox II and fly towards the Venom fighters. It looks like a small raid attacking the station. The cruiser stays a distance away from the station, occasionally firing a cannon blast while a dozen Interceptors attack the station.

"So Falco what's the plan?" Katt asks with a hint of sarcasm. She knows that Falco is not strategical man.

"Not sure, it looks like the cruiser is left undefended. We'll get their attention if we attack it." Falco suggests. "Slippy, Katt, and Fay, keep attack the cruiser and keep its guns concentrated on you long enough for me to hit it with a Nova Bomb."

Katt looks over at Fay who appears to be just as surprised as she is. Falco's actually came up with a good plan for once in his life. For some reason it's turning Katt on. It's getting harder every minute for Katt to not mount Falco. If it wasn't for Fox's _no sex as long Vixy is aboard_ rule she'd mount Falco as soon as they got back aboard the Great Fox II.

Falco hangs back as Slippy, Katt, and Fay engage the cruiser. He watches in awe as the others engage in perfect cohesion. Within moments they have the cruiser's complete attention. Falco watches as the cruiser opens fire with all of its guns but cannot get a clean shot. Slippy, Katt, and Fay are too good pilots for them actually get a hit. Falco can hear Katt and Fay shouting at the cruiser and taunting it.

Falco looks at the station to check on the Interceptors. They are so busy attacking the station that they don't even notice that the carrier is under attack. It's almost as if the Interceptors are intentionally ignoring the counter attack.

"Falco, we got it distracted, you're clear to attack." Slippy shouts.

Falco flies in close to the cruiser. Its cannons firing nonstop at Katt, Slippy, and Fay, without even noticing Falco has he flies up from behind. As Falco gets closer he aligns his sights on the engine. He waits till he has a perfect shot then releases a Nova Bomb. Falco breaks away knowing that his aim was true. He is rewarded by a large and satisfying explosion.

"I think we got their attention." Katt shouts as the cruiser explodes.

Within moments the remaining Venom Interceptors divert their attention from the station to Star Fox. The Interceptors now have the goal of avenging their cruiser. Not one stays behind to attack the station. Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay have their complete attention.

"I'd say so Katt." Slippy responds. "We got them sufficiently distracted"

"Alright team two, you are clear to launch." Falco radios Fox.

X

Fox, Krystal, Fara, and Miyu land in the hangar of the Orbital Gate Station without any detection. The flight from the Great Fox II to the Orbital Gate Station took less than a minute. They were expecting to get some attention from the Venom soldiers. Krystal is the first to land in the station.

"That was too easy." Krystal shouts as she jumps out of her Awing.

"Well what do you expect Krystal?" Fara shouts as her Arwing cockpit opens. "Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay are good pilots. They can handle a few Venom wannabe pilots with ease."

Fox is the last to land. He doesn't hesitate to jump out. Fox finds Fara, Krystal, and Miyu waiting for him. Though Fox doesn't say anything he's glad to see Krystal and Fara working together.

"Alright girls, let's go find Beltino."

Suddenly Fox hears the sound of a latch opening. Fox turns around and what he sees sends a chill down his spine. A three year old vixen crawling out of his Arwing's hatch. Fox is so stunned that he almost drops his rifle.

"VIXY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Fox screams.

Fox's sudden scream catches the ears of Krystal, Fara, and Miyu who gasp at the sight of the three year old vixen crawling out from Fox's Arwing. Fox, Fara, and Krystal run to Vixy while Miyu covers them just in case some Venom soldier happens to appear in the hangar.

Vixy gets a lot of growls for Fox, Fara, and Krystal. She hasn't seen her mother this furious in her life. Vixy becomes so terrified that she starts shaking, afraid that both Fox and Fara are going to spank her. Vixy lowers her head in shame.

"I'm sorry guys. I was just following my dream."

"Enough with the dream Vixy. When we get back to the ship we are going to have a major talk." Fara shouts.

A small tear rolls down Vixy's cheek. "I'm sorry mommy and daddy. I will not bring it up again."

Fox touches Vixy on the shoulder and looks his daughter in the eyes. "Vixy listen to me carefully. Do I have your attention?"

"Yes daddy." Vixy answers giving her father the puppy dog look.

"Vixy, what you did was foolish and stupid. I guess that proves you're my daughter." Fox says with a light smile but quickly changes it to serious when Fara gives him a glare. "For now I'm leaving you with Miyu. The two of you will stay here until we get back. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy."

"Good," Fox looks at Miyu. "Guard her with your life."

"No problem Fox." Miyu replies with a nob.

Fox looks at Miyu a little surprised. He knows that the Lynx has a blood lust deep down for combat. So for Miyu to agree to be stuck defending a three year old vixen, in a place where she is likely to shoot somebody, surprises Fox. But then Fox realizes that she actually likes Vixy. So maybe she'll be fine looking after the young vixen.

Fox pats Vixy on the head. "We'll be right back ok sweetie. Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble."

"I promise daddy."

With that done, Fox turns to Fara and Krystal. "Ok guys, let's go find Beltino."

"About time, I was starting to think that we were just gonna leave." Krystal says with a smile.

Fox, Krystal, and Fara take off running down the hallway out of the hangar, leaving Miyu and Vixy behind. Vixy jumps up on a nearby crate and sits down next to Miyu.

"So what now Miyu?" Vixy asks.

Miyu looks down at Vixy and smiles. "Now we wait for your parents to get back. Hopefully that won't be too long."

X

"Alright guys, get into formation and do not engage until you see you can get a lock on them." Falco orders as the Interceptors break off from the station and fly straight towards them.

Falco pays attention to the Interceptors as they head towards them. He's not happy with the odds facing them. Twelve Venom Interceptors against four Arwings, commanded by four ace pilots, is not a fair pilots for the team. Falco knows that this is going to be too easy.

The Interceptors break up in groups of three, each for a different Arwing. Apparently they are bolder than Falco thought they were.

"Three against one for each of us. This is going to be too easy." Katt says with a smile. "This interceptor pilots are almost not even worth the effort."

"Save the talk for later Katt. Let's just defeat these losers already."

Fay breaks off first and engages her group. She doesn't give them time to fire first. Fay locks her lasers onto the middle Interceptor and fires a charged shot. Her blast hits the middle Interceptor, blowing it to pieces and damaging the other two. The remaining two break off smoking, making them easy targets for Fay. She fires a single blast towards both, her aim proving to be accurate.

"This is Fay here, all target destroyed."

Slippy breaks off next. The Interceptors, after seeing what happened to their buddies, break off so Slippy cannot get a good shot with a charged blast. But Slippy, having a rapid trigger finger but not very good aim, fires nonstop towards the middle Interceptor. The Interceptor doesn't stand a chance as at least one of the Slippy's many shots is true. It explodes in a big blast. The other two break off and open fire at Slippy. He manages to dodge and wait till the last laser flies past him to open fire on the nearest Interceptor, destroying it. The final Interceptors breaks away from the fight to flee, leaving itself vulnerable to attack. Slippy fires one shot and hits the Interceptor dead on.

"This is Slippy, all targets destroyed."

Katt breaks off towards her targets only to see them breaking away to flee. She's not about to let them get away. She locks onto the middle Interceptor and fires a Nova Bomb. The blast hits its mark obliterating two of the Interceptors and damaging the third. The remaining Interceptor tries is best to escape Katt already has it in her sights. She fires one shot and hits the Interceptor.

"This is Katt, all targets destroyed."

Falco is the last to engage. He wants to have some fun. He holds fire as the Interceptor open up on him. But Falco dodges and barrel rolls so easily that the incoming fire never comes close to doing damage. Falco continues to dodge as he flies past the Interceptors. He u – turns right as he flies past them positioning himself behind his opponents. He fires three shots and is rewarded by three separate explosions.

In less than a couple of minutes, Falco, Slippy, Katt, and Fay have won the dogfight. A dozen Interceptors are no much for the ace pilots. Engaging them was almost not even worth the effort. None of them got as much as a scratch.

"Fox the skies are clear. Please hurry up in there. It's getting boring out here." Falco radio Fox. "We'll patrol the sky until you guys get out of there, just in case."

X

Fox ducks behind the wall just in time to avoid taking a laser to the head.

"I think we found the Venom soldiers." Fara shouts over the gunfire.

"You think Fara." Krystal sarcastically and angrily shouts at Fara.

"Knock it off you two for a minute." Fox shouts at Krystal and Fara. He's really getting sick of their constant arguing.

Fox doesn't need Krystal and Fara at each other's throats right now. Not with a platoon of Venom soldiers trying to kill them. They walked through almost the entire station without coming across a single Venom soldier. Of course they were going to find them at the last, and most important place for their mission, the safe room housing Beltino.

"So Fox, any plans for getting past an entire platoon of Venom soldiers." Fara shouts. "Too bad we left Miyu back guarding Vixy. She had the explosives, and the machine gun."

Fox thinks as hard as he can. It takes a minute for an idea to pop into his head.

"Fara, do you think that this part of the station can survive a ground quake from Krystal's staff?" Fox asks.

Fara looks at Fox like he's lost his mind. "Possibly, this station was built to survive a missile attack."

"That's good enough for me." Fox replies and turns to Krystal. "Krystal, use your shields to get as close to them and use your ground quake to stun them. Once they're on the ground we'll move in and take them out."

Krystal and Fara look at each other. Neither of them like the idea but they really don't have a choice at the moment. It's the best idea that any of them could think of.

Fox reaches into his belt and pulls out a smoke grenade. He pulls the pin and rolls it down to the hallway towards the Venom soldiers. Within moments Fox cannot see the Venom soldiers through the thick smoke.

"That'll give you some cover Krystal."

Krystal activates her staff's shields and walks down the hallways towards the Venom soldiers. The smoke grenade does it job as she can hear them coughing too much to get too many shots off. Most of the shots miss Krystal by a mile but a few hit her shield, doing no damage.

Krystal walks almost right up to the Venom soldiers then draws as much energy as she can from her staff and slams the tip into the ground. The entire station shakes as the Venom soldiers are thrown off their feet. Those that are the closest to Krystal are killed instantly. Fox and Fara have trouble standing up.

Fox and Fara regain their stances and immediately open fire on anything that looks to still be alive, while avoiding hitting Krystal. Krystal fire blasts, freezes, or stabs any Venom soldier she spots still alive. Within moments, Fox, Krystal, and Fara have taken out an entire Venom platoon.

"We're clear, Fara get that door open." Fox orders.

Fara runs to the door, which is a two foot thick, steel door, and gets to work. The door has a hand print scanner and keypad. Only five people know the code, and have the authority, to open the door. Fara is one of them. For security reasons Fox and Krystal look away as Fara punches in the code and scans her hand. Within moments Fara has the door opening.

Fox runs to the door and yells, "Beltino, this is Star Fox. We are here to escort you back to Corneria."

Beltino runs out of the safe room as if his rear was on fire and wraps his arms around Fox's neck. "Thank you Fox. I thought that I was a goner."

"Just doing our job." Fox replies with a smile then radios his team. "Falco, we have Beltino and are heading to the hangar. Everyone head back to the Great Fox II. The mission was successful."

* * *

Aboard the Great Fox II

"Nice to see the Great Fox II is holding up just fine." Beltino shouts as he walks through the hangar.

"For a ship that you gave us from a junkyard it serves it purpose. Though it's a little too big." Fox replies. "The ship is so big that I spend half the time trying to find my teammates."

"Sorry Fox, it was the only ship we had to offer you."

"Don't worry Beltino. It's working pretty well."

"Glad to hear it." Beltino says with a smile. "I must say that you did your job expertly, other than that crazy girl showing up."

Krystal, Fara, and Vixy, who are standing behind Fox, all gasp at Beltino's comment. Falco, Katt, Fay, Miyu, and Slippy all take a step back not knowing how Fox will react. Even Vixy takes shelter behind her mother. Krystal can see Fox's eyes start to glaze over with rage. She's seen Fox mad before but this is different. Beltino just insulted his daughter.

"Mr. Toad that is my daughter you are talking about. I don't care if you are my best friend's father, and how much Corneria is paying me, you talk about my daughter like that again I'll shoot you out the cannon. You under that."

Beltino doesn't say a word, only gulps and nods his head. He's a scientist, not a fighter.

"Good, Fay will show you to your room."

Fay gestures for Beltino to follow her and both practically run out of the hangar to get away from Fox. Falco, Katt, Slippy, and Miyu bolt from the room as quickly as possible. Fox is soon alone with Fara, Krystal, and Vixy. Vixy walks up to her father and tugs on his pants. Fox looks down at Vixy and smiles at her.

"Thank you daddy for standing up for me." Vixy says with a gleam in her eyes that is completely adorable.

"Anything for you sweetheart." Fox replies with a smile and pats Vixy on the head.

"So Fox, what are you gonna do about this?" Fara asks, glaring at Fox.

Fox knows by Fara's tone she is referring to how is he gonna punish Vixy for disobeying him. He can tell that Fara is testing him to see if he can be a good father. Vixy has to be punished for disobeying his orders and putting the team and mission in jeopardy. As much as Fox hates to see Vixy sad he knows that she needs to be punished.

Fox kneels down to Vixy's eye level. "Vixy, I hate to do this but I have to ground you. For the rest of the trip you are banned from the rec room."

"But daddy, that's not fair. I was just trying to help."

"I know sweetie, but you not only endangered your life but our lives as well. You could have gotten yourself and us killed." Fox explain. "I hate to do this Vixy but I have to punish you."

Vixy lowers her head in shame. "I understand daddy. What I did was stupid. I'm sorry."

Without saying another word Vixy leaves the hangar, leaving Fox, Krystal, and Fara alone. Seeing the tears in the vixen's eyes hurts Fox down to the bone. He didn't want to punish her but after disobeying his orders, and putting herself in danger, in needed to be done.

"Not bad Fox, I'm actually impressed." Fara says as Vixy leaves the hangar.

Fox sighs, "Too bad I had to hurt Vixy to do it. How do you usually punish her?"

"Spanking works pretty well. You may not approve it of Fox but trust me it works. You don't even have to be rough with her. I usually just spank her once and that's it."

"Really Fara, you are advising me to spank my child who I just met a few days ago. Are you crazy?"

"No Fox, I'm not crazy. I will say that you handled it pretty well." Fara says with a laugh. "I advise you take the rest of the time we have with Vixy. Keep up the good work Fox."

Fara walks out the hangar leaving Fox and Krystal alone. "Well Krystal at least it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Nothing to worry about except Vixy being upset with me."

"Yeah good luck with that Fox." Krystal replies with a smirk. "Knowing our luck something bad will happen."

To be continued.

* * *

Star Fox has rescued Beltino and is one their way back to Corneria. Vixy's stubbornness just got her into a lot of trouble. What does her vision mean? Can Star Fox make it to Corneria without coming under attack?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	6. Near Death Mistake

Well finally at a chapter that I've been wanting to get to since I started writing this story. Fox has been doing so well with Vixy that something bad needs to happen. Can't have this as a completely happy story. Something needs to happen to makes Fara mad with Fox.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 5: Near Death Mistake

The next morning.

Fox walks into the hangar with a cup of coffee in one hand and a small box of tools in the other. He looks down at his watch, it reads 0527. Perfect time to make some adjustments to his Arwing. Fox likes getting his work done early. It offers him the hangar all to himself, which Fox desperately enjoys. Slippy can be really annoying when he's working. Plus Fox likes getting down early as it allows him the rest of the day to relax.

This morning Fox is eager to get his Arwing right wing fixed. He noticed yesterday that the wing was a little loose. Though it's a bad at a moment Fox has experienced what can happen if it goes unfixed, the whole wing can fly off.

Fox kneels down under his Arwing and immediately gets to work fixing the wing. It's an easy fix for someone as experienced as Fox. All it takes is a few turns with a screw driver and a wrench, plus some additional pounding from a hammer.

After a few minutes Fox is nearly done repairing the wing when he hears someone small sneaking around. A normal person wouldn't hear it but Fox's mercenary experience allows him to hear the sound of tiny foot prints approaching. Fox waits till the person is right behind before spinning around to confront them.

"Good morning Vixy." Fox says with a smile causing the three year old Vixy to jump.

"I was just curious that's all. Couldn't sleep last night."

"Come on Vixy, you're my daughter, and Fara's. There's more to it than that."

Vixy doesn't say a word. She can't think of a good response. What happened yesterday really shook her up. She never thought in a million years that Fox would actually ground her, though Vixy does admit that she deserved.

"Let me guess Vixy, you want me to take you for a ride right?" Fox answers for Vixy.

"How did you know daddy?" Vixy asks.

"It's all you've been talking since you had that dream."

"So are you going to take me for a ride?"

Fox can't help but smile. "Sorry sweetheart but I can't. Your mother would kill me if I took you out while we were still on a mission."

"But daddy mommy doesn't have to know. She is not even awake yet." Vixy pleads. "Mommy doesn't even wake up for at least another hour. So please can we go?"

Fox thinks about it for a minute. Though he knows that Fara will probably unman him if she finds out. But Vixy does have a point. Fox can probably take Vixy out for a quick ride before Fara wakes up.

"Alright Vixy, give me a few minutes to fix my Arwing and I'll take you out."

Vixy jumps on Fox and squeezes his neck tight. She's a happy little vixen right now. Though Fox knows that this will probably get him in a lot of trouble with Fara he can't say no to Vixy, especially when she's squeezing the breath out of his.

* * *

Space

"Wow daddy, this is amazing." Vixy screams as Fox banks to the right giving Vixy a good view of the vastness of space.

The look in Vixy's face is priceless. The only time Fox has seen Vixy this excited was when he met Vixy. She is having the time of her life. Vixy is practically jumping up and down on Fox's lap. It makes Fox smile to see Vixy so happy.

The look on the three year old vixen's eyes reminds Fox of the first time he was in space. He remembers being five years old and riding with his dad. The vastness and beauty of space was an incredible sight for young vulpine. It's what started his dream to become a mercenary like his father. The look on Vixy's is the same look Fox had.

Fox looks behind him and sees that the Great Fox II is nothing more than a dot. They've gone a little farther away than Fox wanted to. Apparently he got too distracted by Vixy's excitement to realize how far away they were. Seeing his daughter's excitement must've distracted Fox for longer than he thought. He just wanted to see Vixy happy.

"Vixy, we're heading back now. If your mother finds out how long we've been gone she'll skin me alive."

Vixy is so excited she almost doesn't even hear Fox talk to her. "Ok daddy, thank you for taking me out. I really enjoyed our time together."

Fox rubs Vixy's head as he turns the Arwing around. "Anything for you sweet heart."

Suddenly Fox's proximity alarm starts going off. Fox checks his radar and sees three unidentified aircraft fast approaching his sector. By the speeds they're approaching he knows they are not friendly.

"Attention unknown space crafts, this is Fox McCloud of the Star Fox mercenary team, just passing through the area. Identify yourselves."

Fox's heart nearly stops at the response, "Can't let you do that Star Fox."

" _Oh no, I don't need this right now_." Fox thinks.

"Wolf, please not now." Fox begs. "I'm not in the mood for a fight."

Fox looks behind him and sees three Wolfens coming up fast. Normally the sight of them would fill Fox with adrenaline. Kicking their asses has always excited him. The only things he loves more than shooting down Star Wolf is watching Krystal sleep, naked, after a long night of mating, and Vixy. But in this instance Fox feels nothing but fear. Not for himself but fox Vixy.

"Oh you're not getting out of it that easily Fox. Why do you think I brought Leon and Panther with me?" Wolf shouts as Panther and Leon halt their approach. "They want to see you shot out of the sky just as badly as I do."

"We want to watch you bleed boy." Fox cringes at the sound of Leon's sadistic voice over his radio. He doesn't want to Vixy to get nightmares from hearing Leon talk.

"Stand and fight little foxie. With you dead Panther finally gets Krystal." Panther's smug and arrogant voice infuriates Fox. The way Panther always refers to himself in the third has always annoyed Fox, almost as much as Panther's constant flirting with Krystal.

"Wolf, please just leave me alone. We'll settle this another time." Fox banks away from Wolf to get back to the Great Fox II.

Wolf isn't having none of it. He accelerates his fighter and flies in front of Fox, blocking his path. Fox can see Wolf's weapon systems are activated. He knows that he is not getting out of this without a fight. But Fox also knows that he cannot engage Wolf, not with Vixy in his cockpit. He is not willing to risk Vixy's life.

Fox looks down at Vixy thinking that he's gonna see fear. Instead Fox sees no fear in Vixy's eyes. There is a smile and begging look on her face, like she's expecting to see her father kick Wolf's butt.

"Are you going to kick Wolf's butt daddy?" Vixy asks.

Fox thinks about it for a minute. He believes Wolf doesn't know that Vixy is in the cockpit with him. Wolf might back off if he knows that he's endangering the life of a child. Wolf might be a mercenary and a cold blooded killer but he's not completely heartless. He still has honor.

Before Fox can speak Wolf fires at Fox. Fox manages to dodge as the shots barely miss his Arwing. He knows that Wolf meant it as a warning shot. Wolf doesn't miss from that close.

"Get ready to die pup." Wolf shouts as he flies towards Fox.

Fox barely has time to push the warning button in his Arwing while trying to dodge another shot. The button alerts the Great Fox II that he is in trouble. As much as Fox knew he needed to do it he is terrified of the result. Fara's going to know that Vixy is in trouble now, meaning that when Fox gets back he's going have to deal with a very angry Fennec Fox that just might kill him.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the Great Fox II

"Oh man, it's way too early for this." Fara mumbles as she walks into the kitchen.

Fara walks straight to the coffee maker and pours herself a large cup. She pours an unhealthy amount of sugar into the cup. On the first sip Fara feels it working. She is instantly awake. When Fara is fully awake she looks over at the table and sees Krystal sitting there watching her eating cereal.

"How long have you been there Krystal?"

"About twenty minutes." Krystal says with a hint of sarcasm. "Since you haven't said it yet, good morning."

"Well then, good morning to you too." Fara replies with a big a smile as she can, which is not much. "Sorry if I'm a little distant. Vixy kept me up late last night. She wouldn't stop talking about yesterday."

"No problem Fara, I understand more than you think."

Fara gives Krystal a confused look. "How do you know anything about what it's like to be a mother?"

I'll tell you some day." Krystal smiles. "So why don't you just sit down and we can try to get over the tension between us."

Fara shrugs her shoulders and takes a seat across the table from Krystal. Both have been looking for an opportunity to sit down and talk.

"So Krystal, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first I want to say thank you for giving Fox a chance to be in Vixy's life. That means a lot to him."

"As much as I would like to say that I didn't do it for Fox I have to admit that I did. I know you think that I have a cold heart, for waiting three years to tell Fox about Vixy, but I really do care about him."

"I don't blame you Fara. Your relationship Fox didn't end on a good note. I understand completely. My relationship with Fox is not perfect."

Fara gasps. "Really Krysta, I was not expecting that. You are Fox look so perfect together."

"Well we do fight occasionally. Fox has so much gentleman style honor that he can be a little overprotective. That gets a little annoying at times. But we've worked past it and our relationship is stronger for it."

Fara smiles. "I'm honestly glad to hear that Krystal. Fox can be a little overprotective but he means well. I think that's what caused our problems when we were dating. But our mistake was not working past it."

"It wasn't easy but Fox and I are on equal ground. I made Fox understand that I can handle myself."

"How did you do that?" Fara asks.

"I challenged him to sparring match and I kicked his butt."

Krystal and Fara both laugh hysterically. The thought of Krystal kicking Fox's butt is hilarious to Fara. She's been wanting to see that since Fox broke up with her.

It takes a minute for Krystal to stop laughing. She has a question to ask Fara that has been very curious to her. "So Fara, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Fox even conceive Vixy? Fox told me that he used protection every time you mated and you were on the pill."

Fara can't help but smile. "Of course, if you don't have any problems with it?"

"Of course not. I'm just really curious."

Fara thinks back to the many occasions she and Fox mated. "Well Krystal, it was about a year before the Saurian Crisis on Papetoon. Fox and I were having problems with our relationship, so nothing out of the ordinary. But Fox was tired of fighting. So he came by my house to break up with me. Instead he found me in my parent's Olympic size swimming pool naked."

Krystal looks at Fara a little confuse. "Wait a minute Fara. What were you doing swimming naked? I don't even swim naked."

"It was my parent's house. I was the only one there that night. I wanted to do something adventurous." Fara replies with a smirk. "Plus Fox called me earlier saying that he wanted to talk to me about something. I wanted to surprise him."

"I bet it was one heck of a surprise." Krystal laughs so hard that it hurts her sides.

"Oh it was. The look on Fox's face was priceless. I thought that he was going to pass out. The next thing I know Fox has stripped and pounced on me. I guess he had so much sexual adrenaline running in him that he forgot to use protection."

"I can see that. There have been times when Fox has been so energetic that I've had to remind him to put on protection. He can be very forgetful when he's horny."

"Tell me something I don't know Krystal."

Krystal and Fara laugh so hard for loud that they can hardly breathe. It feels good for them to finally get past the tension they had for each other. They almost don't hear the attack alarm going off.

"Another attack, can't Venom just leave us alone." Fara groans.

"No, they are not attacking our ship. That alarm indicates that a Star Fox member is in trouble." Krystal explains and turns to kitchen computer screen that is installed in all of the room aboard the Great Fox II. "Rob, what is going on?"

"Fox and Vixy are under attack by Star Wolf." Rob's voice echoes.

"What are you talking about Rob?" Fara asks. "Fox and Vixy are still aboard."

"No, the security cameras recorded Fox taking Vixy out for a ride in his Arwing." Rob responds. "Star Wolf must've been nearby."

Krystal looks over at Fara and what she sees terrifies her. Fara is so mad that Krystal can see her skin turning a bright red color. Krystal doesn't need her telepathy to see that Fara is murderously mad.

"Fox . . . too k my daughter . . . out in space . . . without first consulting me." Fara growls. "FOX IS A DEAD MAN!"

* * *

Meanwhile back with Fox and Vixy

Fox doesn't need to look behind him to know that Wolf has him in his sights. Ever since the start of the fight Wolf has been on his tail. Getting Wolf off his tail is not an easy task, especially when Wolf is facing his more than a decade long rival.

Fox suddenly hears the alarms in his ship going off. He knows that Wolf has a lock on him. Fox doesn't say a word so he doesn't scare Vixy. Before Fox can activate counter measures Wolf fires. Fox waits till the shot is right behind him to somersault.

"Come on Fox, put up a fight. You're making this too easy." Wolf shouts.

"Yeah Fox, stop fighting defense and make it interesting for us." Leon groans.

"Panther did not come all this way to watch a wolf play with his food." Panther complains.

Fox would love nothing more than to fire off a couple of shots at Wolf. He's had a few opportunities to shoot Wolf but hasn't taken it. Doing so would put Vixy in even more danger than she's already in. Panther and Leon would engage in they saw Fox shoot down their leader.

Fox is running out of options quickly. He can't keep Wolf off his tail forever playing defense. Sooner or later Wolf is going to get lucky. Fox is starting to get desperate. He has one good option that is either going to get him and Vixy out of the fight alive or dead.

"Wolf, please back off. I got my daughter in the cockpit with me." Fox begs dodging another shot from Wolf.

"BULL McCloud, you'll say anything to get the upper hand." Wolf growls.

"I'm not kidding Wolf. I was just taking her for a joyride when you morons showed up. You don't believe me than just look into my cockpit."

Wolf manages to get close enough to Fox's Arwing to look inside. He can barely make out the form of small vixen sitting in Fox's lap. Upon seeing her Wolf banks his Wolfen away from Fox.

"Leon, Panther, back off, Fox is telling the truth."

"Seriously boss, you're just gonna leave right now?" Leon says very surprised. "You have Fox on the rope."

"I will not be responsible for the death of a child. I don't need that on my conscience." Wolf growls.

Fox can hear Leon curse over the radio. He turns the radio down so Vixy doesn't learn a new word that she's too young to know. He turns it back up when he recognizes Wolf's voice.

"I'll leave you alone for now pup. But someday I will take you down."

"In your dreams Wolf. And thank you for this Wolf. I owe you one for once."

"Oh please, I did it for your daughter. Even though she's your daughter killing an innocent child would destroy my reputation. I could never find work again."

" _Oh please Wolf, you're doing this because you have honor. A man with honor will not harm a child."_ Fox thinks with a smile.

Fox barely sees Panther's Wolfen fly close to him. At first Fox thinks that Panther is disobeying Wolf's orders until he sees that Panther's weapons are not activated. It takes a moment for Fox to realize that Panther is just trying to get a look at Vixy.

"So Fox, who may Panther ask is the mother of that pretty little girl?" Panther asks. "By her fur color it's definitely not Krystal."

"That's none of your business Panther." Fox growls. "Why business is it of yours who's her mother?"

Fox can see Panther smile, it sent a chill down his spine. "Because Krystal was probably not very happy about this. If Panther's guess is correct, she probably left you broken – hearted. Leaving her open for Panther."

Panther flies off before Fox can explain to him that he and Krystal are still a couple. The man has always disgusted Fox. Then Fox looks down and sees Vixy shaking her head.

"That man is full of hot air. Any woman who falls for him is an idiot." Vixy scolds in disgust.

Fox pats Vixy on the head. "That's my little girl. Now let's get going before your mother finds out we're gone."

* * *

Ten minutes later, aboard the Great Fox II

Fox lands his Arwing in the hangar. As soon as the cockpit opens Fox and Vixy jump out. Fox is full of terror while Vixy is still jumping from the adrenaline rush. It makes Fox proud to see his little girl so much like him.

"What's wrong daddy?" Vixy suddenly asks.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about your mother. She's not going to be very happy about this."

As if on cue Fox hears the hangar doors slide up. He turns to see his worst fears storming into the hangar, Fara Phoenix pissed off. Fox's heart stops at the sight of her. Fara looks mad enough to snap his neck. The only thing Fox can think to do is stand his ground and try to explain.

"Fara please listen to me. I can explain everything."

Before Fox can say another word Fara delivers a powerful punch to Fox's jaw. The punch knocks Fox off his feet and onto his butt. Vixy gasps in horror at her mother's rage.

"Alright I deserved that Fara." Fox says rubbing his jaw.

"OH YOU DESERVE A LOT MORE THAN THAT." Fara screams at the top of her lungs. "You put our daughter's life in danger with your little stunt. What were you even thinking?"

Fox slowly stands up. "Vixy just wanted to ride. I can't say no to her."

Fara scolded in disgust. "Fox, I would say grow a pair and be a father but that wouldn't be a valid statement anymore."

"What do you mean Fara?" Fox asks shocked.

"I mean you messed up." Fara growls as she grabs Vixy's arm. "You were doing well until this little stunt. Now you can forget about having a daughter. You'll never see her again."

"What, you can't do that Fara."

"Watch me Fox." Fara shouts as she drags Vixy kicking and screaming out of the hangar away from Fox.

Krystal walks into the hangar in time to see Fara dragging Vixy. She's tempted to run after Fara as Vixy is screaming bloody murder but then she looks at Fox. Fox looks as pale as a ghost. Krystal runs to Fox when he collapses on his knees and a tear run down his cheek.

To be continued.

* * *

Fox messed up big time with Vixy. Fara is mad at him for putting Vixy's life in danger. At least Wolf has enough honor for call off the attack on Vixy. Can Fox do anything to earn Fara's trust back? And if things are not bad enough Panther believes that Krystal is now single and open for him to make an opportunity to make her his mate.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	7. Krystal's Secret

Here's the new chapter of Unknown Daughter. We get to see if Fox is able to earn Fox's trust. Fortunately for Fox he has help.

So I don't alarm anyone, the secret that Krystal reveals to Fara might a little much for some of you. I'm sorry if I offend any of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6: Krystal's Secret

Great Fox II, Afternoon

Krystal walks around the corner of the hallway to the rec, to find Falco, Slippy, and Peppy standing by the door. They are just standing there watching Fox sitting in the rec room, actually crying. It's like they've never seen a grown man cry before, especially Fox. Krystal knows that kind of true, except for Peppy who saw Fox cry when James was murdered.

Krystal walks up behind them. "Ok guys, the show is over. Go somewhere else or get you're manhoods ripped off."

Falco, Slippy, and Peppy don't need any more warning then that. They take off running, knowing that Krystal means it. Krystal can't help but smirk as she watches them run. It's the best way to scare a man, especially Falco. Krystal knows that Katt would probably leave Falco if he lost his manhood.

Krystal enters the rec room and finds Fox sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, and tears running down his cheeks. She nearly stops dead in her tracks at the sight of the vulpine sitting there. Losing Vixy has hit Fox harder than Krystal thought.

Krystal sits down on the couch next to Fox and pats him on the back. She has to adjust from her normal method she uses to reconcile Fox. Taking him back to the bedroom and screwing him till he blacks out will probably not work this time. Fortunately Krystal knows more therapy tactics beyond screwing her boyfriend.

"Fox, I'm sorry about what happened. You don't deserve to have Vixy taken away from you." Krystal says. "But you do need to learn to say no to your daughter."

"I know Krystal, I just couldn't find it in my heart to tell her no. She's just so cute."

Krystal can't help but smile. "I know Fox. Even I have a hard time saying no to her."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one. I just don't see how Fara does it. She seems to be able to discipline Vixy without even thinking about it."

"That's because Fara knows it's good for Vixy. She has to discipline Vixy to teach her the difference between right and wrong."

"I know Krystal, I just don't know how she does it to little Vixy." Fox replies.

"Trust me Fox, sometimes you just have to be tough, for your child's sake. You just haven't learned it yet. Fara doesn't understand that you haven't been around Vixy long enough to have it in you to punish her. It takes time to get the nerve to punish a child, especially one that you just discovered you had."

"Well I'm not gonna get a chance to now. You heard Fara, I'm never gonna see Vixy again." Fox cried. "That little girl means everything to me."

Krystal just looks at Fox shocked that he'd say something like that with her sitting right there. It's not the words that surprise Krystal but the meaning. Krystal actually has no problem with Fox's love for Vixy. Vixy is Fox's daughter after all. It's the fact that Fox would admit it to her so soon. Fox has only known Vixy for a few days and yet he's already admitting that she means everything to him. Krystal has been keeping a telepathic link to Fox's mind ever since she met him. Lately some of Fox's thoughts have been on what Krystal might think about Vixy. Is Krystal ok with Vixy? What will Krystal think if I start raising Vixy? Will she help him raise Vixy? Right now Krystal doesn't need telepathy to know that Fox is thinking how he might've offended Krystal by saying it.

"Don't worry Fox, I can assure you that I love Vixy as if she was my own daughter. I'll do whatever I can do to help." Krystal says trying to assure Fox.

It works as Krystal sees a slight smile forming on Fox's face. "Thank you Krystal, that means a lot. Unfortunately it really doesn't matter now because I'm not gonna see Vixy again."

Krystal takes a deep breathe. "Well, I think I have a way to get you a second chance."

Fox's ears perk up hearing Krystal say that. "Really, what are you gonna do?"

Krystal gets up off the couch. "I'll tell you in a little bit. By the time I'm done you'll have your second chance."

Ten minutes later, Fara's room

Fara hears a knock on the door. She reluctantly answers the door to find a particularly blue vixen standing in front of her. The sight of this vixen makes Fara's blood boil.

"Krystal, what do you want?" Fara growls.

"I just want to talk. Can I come in?"

"You're the telepath, so you tell me what I'm gonna say?"

Krystal growls to herself. "Before I headed up here it was a definite no. But now it's a maybe."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well on my way up, I felt a change in emotions. Not anger but remorse and sadness. As if you were regretting something. It wasn't until I got till the door that I realized why. I don't think that I need to say why." Krystal explains, trying to sympathize for Fara.

Fara nods at Krystal's sympathetic actions towards her feelings. Krystal's explanation is spot on. Fara can tell by the look on Krystal's face that the blue vixen knows what happened recently. As soon as Fara shut the door to her room, after dragging a screaming Vixy from the hangar, Vixy threw a legendary tantrum. It scared Fara how aggressive Vixy was. The last thing Vixy said was she never wanted to see Fara again, right before she shut the door to her side room and locked it. It broke Fara's heart to see her daughter like this. Now Fara can tell that Krystal genuinely wants to help.

"Ok Krystal, I'll give you a minute to talk. Come in please." Fara gestures for Krystal to come in.

Krystal cautiously walks inside Fara's room and sits down on the bed. "I want to start off by apologizing to you for Fox's mistake. I know that he did was stupid."

"Thank you Krystal. Fox should've waited till we were home and completely safe before he took our daughter flying. But I can understand why he did it. Vixy knows how to use her cuteness to get what she wants. Plus he must've really wanted some quality time."

"So does that mean you'll reconsider taking Vixy away from Fox?" Krystal asks.

"No, I don't think that the man is ready to be a father. He's definitely has more than enough love to give Vixy, but he's too soft with her. He needs to know how to tell her no."

"What if I promise to be the muscle for Fox, so to speak? I know how to handle children."

Fara laughs so hard her sides her. "Seriously, girl you must be crazy. Why would I entrust the most precious thing in the word to me to you."

Krystal takes a deep breathe. "Because there's something about me that you need to know. This may sound hard to believe, but I actually have a lot of experience with children."

"Really, and how is that?" Fara asks, intrigued. "Were you a babysitter on Cerinia?"

"No, I was a mother. I had a son, who meant the world for me."

Fara stares at Krystal completely stunned. Did the vixen really just say that she was a mother on Cerinia? How is that even possible? Krystal doesn't look old enough to be a mother.

"Are you joking Krystal? How are you a mother? Does Fox even know?"

Krystal can't help but smile. "It's a long story Fara but no I'm not joking. The only people who know are Fox and Peppy. Fox was very accepting when I explained it to him."

"Really, that's actually surprising. But after seeing how Fox is around you I guess that explains it. He really doesn't seem to care."

"Fox doesn't because he knows that it's all behind me. He loves me for me. That's all that really matters."

"Honestly Krystal, I'm glad to hear it. But can you please explain what happen?" Fara asks. "My curiosity is getting the better of me."

Krystal bows her head, the memory is a very painful one to the vixen. "Well first you need to understand that in Cerinian culture arranged marriages are common. My parents arranged for me to marry another noble when I was five. I was very uncomfortable with it, especially considering that I didn't meet my husband, Joseph, till I was thirteen. He was very handsome and kind, but not very bright. I was eighteen when we were married, and we consummated it passionately. My son Isaac was born nine months later. I loved him more than anything. I did everything I could to give Isaac the best of everything. But Joseph wasn't exactly a good father. He was distant from Isaac. It was like he really didn't care about Isaac at all. I was the one who offset the balance. I made sure that Isaac was well loved. Everything was going well for three years. Then one day I was called away to discuss political matters with my parents. I made the terrible mistake of leaving Joseph to look after Isaac. Joseph fell asleep and Isaac disappeared. He was found three days later dead in the river."

"Oh my Krystal, I am so sorry for your loss." Fara exclaims.

"Thank you Fara, that means a lot."

"You're welcome Krystal, what happened after that? I assume you divorced Joseph."

"Actually in my culture, we believed in the eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth principle. So for the being the cause of death for my son he was sentenced to death. I guess you could say that we're divorced." Krystal explains. "But it really didn't help my sorrow. A part of me died with my son. But everything changed when I met Fox."

"I can kind of understand that Krystal. If anything happened to Vixy I don't know how I'd react." Fara pats Krystal on the shoulder. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You got my respect."

"And you're blessing to date Fox?"

Fara smirks, "Of course Krystal, I realized it when I first saw you and Fox together that our relationship was over. I guess that I just wanted Fox back for Vixy. But now, I'm happy that Fox truly does have someone to love."

Krystal pats Fara on the back. "Don't worry Fara, you'll find someone."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, I don't need to be a telepath to see that." Krystal says with a smirk. "So does this mean that you'll give Fox a second chance?"

"Yes, one more chance." Fara answers with a smile. "And don't worry Krystal, you're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Fara. I'll tell Fox the good news."

"No, I want to tell him. The look on his face will be priceless."

To be continued.

So Fara has agreed to give Fox a second chance. Hopefully Fox won't screw it up. It also looks like Fara and Krystal are starting to get along. Though Krystal does wish that she didn't' have to tell Fara her secret.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	8. AN

I am very sorry for not posting any new updates lately. It's been a while since I've posted any new updates on my stories, particularly Unknown Daughter, Long Lost Love, and Star Ghost II: Avengers. I know that it's been nearly a month since I've updated it but I've had some major problems lately.

Around the beginning of September, my computer started having problems. The battery and cable cord were malfunctioning completely. I could not work on my stories to save my life. My computer needed a new battery and power cord. Since my computer model wasn't made for very long I had to order one of the parts from China. I just got it a couple days ago.

So thankfully now I'm able to resume working on my stories. I'll be updating my stories soon, hopefully within the next few days. The stores I'm currently working on:  
The Mercenary and the Nurse  
Unknown Daughter  
Long Lost Love  
Star Ghost II: Avengers

If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me.

This is Johnny Storm signing off, stay frosty ya'll


	9. A Second Chance

Sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I've been having some trouble with my computer and been dealing with a small case of writer's block at the same time. But I guess that it's better late than never. Some good news though the story is almost over.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Second Chance

Great Fox Rec Room, Afternoon

Fox walks into the rec room to find it occupied by Katt, Falco, Miyu, and Fay. Katt, Falco, and Fay are busy playing pool while Miyu mostly watches. Fox does his best to enter without drawing attention. He doesn't want his teammates to see their leader so sad, without hope.

Fox practically falls on the couch. The mental pain of losing his daughter has drained him. He has hardly said a word since it happened. His team doesn't need to see their leader like this. All Fox can do to keep from shedding a tear is reach into his pocket and pull out two old photographs. Looking at them helps calm Fox down, and bring down good memories. For the first time since Fara took Vixy away Fox smiles.

"Hey Fox, what are you looking at?"

Fox looks up to see Miyu standing in front of him. The lynx has always been good at sneaking up on him, and everyone else.

"Just some old photos of my family."

Miyu sits down on the couch next to Fox. "Can I see?"

Fox shrugs his shoulders and hands Miyu a picture. "That's a picture of my first family."

Miyu can tell that picture is over two decades old, since Fox looks to be only four years old. Fox looks so cute, almost identical to Vixy, minus the large ears and his fur is darker. Three other foxes are in the picture, two males and a female. The oldest male is James while the other is Todd. Miyu guesses that Todd is at least seven in the picture. Todd looked tough even back then. A smile looks weird on him. But Miyu's main attention is on Vixy. Vixy's beauty is beyond words. Miyu had heard Fox talk about his mother but she didn't know how true it was.

"You guys look so cute. Your mother was so beautiful."

"Thank you Miyu. That means a lot." Fox says with a smile. "That was our last family photo, before my mom's accident."

"Sorry to hear that. This photo must mean a lot to you. I think I'll give it back to you." Miyu says as she hands it back to Fox.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without it." Fox replies as he puts the photo back in his pocket.

"And what is that second picture of?" Miyu asks as she points to the picture in his left hand.

Fox shows Miyu the picture. Fox, James, and Todd are in it but in Vixy's place is an artic fox around James' age, one closer to Todd's age, and three additional red fox/artic fox hybrids. It looks to have been taken a few years later as Fox looks a little older. The artic fox looks a little familiar to Miyu.

"That's a picture of my new family a few years after my mom passed away. That woman is Shelby Wilson – McCloud."

Miyu's jaw drops hearing that name. "Your step mother is THE Shelby McCloud, the first woman doctor."

Fox can't help but smirk. "Yes, she is my step mother."

Miyu is so stunned she can hardly speak. Her idol and Head of the Cornerian Hospital is Fox's step mother. Shelby was the reason Miyu wanted to become a doctor.

"How come you never mentioned your relation to her?"

"I didn't to keep her safe. She, my half – brothers, and step brother Zane, are all the family that I have left. But I am still very close to all of them, and Shelby helps where she can. How do you think I get all of our medical supplies and visits for free?"

"You got a good point there Fox. But how did she even become your step mother?"

"Well that's a bit of a long story." Fox replies. "You can guess that raising two kids isn't easy for a single father. But three years after my mother passed away my dad meet Shelby. At that time she had just become a doctor. It was difficult for her because of all the criticism she was getting. Being a single mother didn't help either. She has also just gotten divorced after catching her husband cheating on her. Shelby got custody her son Zane in. Shelby and my dad started dating soon after they met. Todd wasn't too happy about it at first but he eventually came around. A year later they were married. My sister Daira was nearly a year later. Todd was really protective of her. A few years later the twins, Victoria and Victor were born."

"But what about Vixy?" Miyu asks. "What do you think about your birth mother would say about your father getting remarried?"

"Well my dad told me that mom only wanted my dad to be happy, and for my brother and I to be taken care of. That includes my father getting remarried. She'd just happy to see us happy, which we are."

"Your mother sounds like she was a good woman."

"From what I remember she was. She'd be happy with my dad's choice. Shelby was very good to me and still is."

"I guess that's all that really matters." Miyu replies. "So what happened to Zane?"

"Last time I checked Zane's a scientist. He spends most of his time studying black holes. So I guess you could say he's continuing Andross' research. But Zane isn't a homicidal maniac." Fox explains. "My sister Daria just graduated from the academy a few months ago. She wants to join the team."

"Is she any good?"

"Well in the academy Daria's simulation scores were second to none, except for my dad's, mine, Todd's, Falco's, and possibly Fara's. Her skills in melee combat and combat drills are higher than anyone I've seen. But I'm not going to hire her just yet."

"Why not, sounds like she'd be a really good addition to the team? Don't tell me you're being protective." Miyu growls.

"A little bit, since she is my younger sister. But my reason is she's inexperienced. So I arranged for Daria to start under Bill's command. Bill wasn't happy about it but at least Daria is getting experience."

"Smart move Fox, didn't know you were that smart."

"Very funny Miyu, I'm smarter than people give me credit for." Fox says with a smirk.

"What about the youngest two?"

"The twins . . ." Fox looks at Miyu. "Well Sasha and Samuel are both fifteen and living with Shelby. I'm not sure what they want to do. I look forward to seeing them again."

"So do I Fox. It's been a while since I've seen them." Fox and Miyu look towards the door to see Krystal walking in.

Krystal practically runs to Fox and jumps in his lap. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips before smiling at Miyu.

"You've met Fox's family?" Miyu asks, a little surprised.

"Of course he has." Krystal says with a laugh. "His family likes me. Heck, Shelby loves me. She practically treats me like her own daughter."

"And she'd would've loved Vixy to." Fox adds. "Too bad I won't get the chance to introduce her to them."

"I wouldn't say that just yet Fox." Fara shouts as she and Vixy walk into the rec room.

All eyes go to Fara and Vixy as she walks up to Fox and Krystal. Vixy looks both sad and scared and Fara walks her to Fox. But what surprises everyone is the look on Fara's face. The anger is gone only to be replaced by a combined happy and uncertain look.

"What do you mean Fara?" Fox asks very confused.

A light smile crosses Fara's face. "I'm talking about you getting a second chance to be Vixy's dad."

Fox's jaw practically hits the floor hearing Fara's words. Even Falco is surprised to hear it, and he's hardly cared about the whole Vixy situation at all. Krystal laughs at the look on Fox's face.

Vixy, overwhelmed by joy, runs to Fox and jumps in his arms. She squeals in excitement as her arms wrap around Fox's neck and squeeze him tight. Fox's heart practically melts as he wraps his arms around Vixy.

"What made you change your mind Fara?" Fox asks.

"Well all I can say is that your girlfriend can be very convincing." Fara answers looking at Krystal.

Fox turns to Krystal confused. "What did you tell her Krystal?"

"I'll tell you later Foxie."

"Thank you Krystal, I owe you one." Fox says as he pats Krystal's arm as he stands up to play with Vixy.

"Whoa Fox, I said you get a chance to prove you're ready to be a father." Fara growls, stopping Fox in his tracks.

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Simple, show me that you can be a father. You have to do more than show me that you can love her. You've already proven that. Show me that you can correct her if she messes up. You have till this ship arrives at Corneria to prove it to me. That's it Fox, good luck."

* * *

That night

Fara walks into the kitchen looking for something to eat before growing to bed. A small before bed has become a habit for her. Though this evening Fara's mind is far from the sandwich she grabs from the fridge. She makes careful sure that Krystal's name isn't on it. Fara's mind is on Fox and Vixy.

The sandwich, even though insanely delicious, hardly has any tastes to Fara. Her thoughts drift through the day of Fox trying to prove that he can be a good father to Vixy. Even though Fox has been doing his best, and has proved that he loves Vixy, he has yet to show that he can do what any father should be able to do, discipline her when she messes up. Fox's time is running out as they dock at Corneria the next day. Deep down it does hurt Fara to think about what she has to do if Fox can't prove himself to her.

Fara is about halfway through her sandwich when she large ears pick up on someone standing in the doorway. She doesn't need to turn around to know that Krystal is standing there. Fara just continues eating, wondering what Krystal wants.

Fara looks up at Krystal. "What is it Krystal, can't you see I'm eating?"

Krystal walks up to Fara. "Well I was coming to talk to you about Fox and Vixy."

"I suppose you're going to ask me what I think. But I have a feeling that thanks to your telepathy you already know what I'm thinking."

Krystal can't help but smile. "Yeah, I do, it comes in real handy. But Fox is still trying to get used to it."

"For some reason I don't doubt it. I am still getting used to it." Fara giggles. "So what does your telepathy say I'm thinking?"

Krystal's smile disappears. "So far you are not impressed. Fox has definitely shown that he loves Vixy but can't bring himself to discipline her."

"Unfortunately you are right. A father needs to know how to discipline his child. Fox has yet to show me that he can."

Fara notices a small smile Krystal forms on Krystal's face. "Well I got something I need to show you. It may change your mind."

Fara grunts. "Can't it wait till I'm done eating?"

"Nope, now get off your furry ass and follow me."

Krystal walks out the door without saying another word to the now infuriated fennec. Fara reluctantly puts down her sandwich and follows Krystal. Much to Fara's surprise Krystal leads her into the private rooms section of the ship. Fara finds it a little suspicious.

"What are we doing back here Krystal? I doubt that Fox is playing with Vixy back here."

"It's a surprise Fara, let's just say it'll make you think differently." Krystal says with a smile.

Krystal leads Fara right to her and Fox's room. Before they go in Krystal turns to Fara. "Before I let you in Fara I need to warn you to be quiet, please."

"Ok, I'll be quiet, but this had better be good."

Krystal quietly opens the door and both vixens enter. Fara finds almost completely dark except for a small night light near the bed. She looks at the bed and finds Fox lying there with his back facing her. Fara doesn't see anything that changes her mind. She looks at Krystal and shrugs her shoulders. Krystal points for Fara to move around the bed.

Fara quietly walks around the bed and what she's nearly causes her jaw to drop. Cuddled up next to Fox, sound asleep, is little Vixy. The little kit is snuggled up next to big fox. Her back is pressed tight against Fox's stomach, her head lying on his chest. Fox has his arm wrapped Vixy like a protective father. Fara finds it so cute, like Vixy belongs there. All Fara can do is smile.

Fara is awakened from her trance by Krystal tapping her shoulder. The blue vixen motions for Fara to leave the room. Fara reluctantly agrees and follows Krystal out.

"So Krystal, I think you know what I'm gonna say." Fara says once Krystal closes the door behind her.

Krystal smiles, "Oh yeah, I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Good, then I guess I don't need to tell you. But I'm still worried about Fox not being able to discipline Vixy."

"I wouldn't worry about this. I can teach Fox everything about disciplining children. Remember Fara, I was a mother once."

Fara can't help but laugh quietly as she pats Krystal on the shoulder. "Then I guess I really have nothing to worry about. Give me some time to think about it and I will give you guys my decision tomorrow when we dock at Corneria."

Krystal smiles, "Thank you Fara, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Krystal." Fara replies before walking away.

Krystal waits till Fara is gone before going back into the bedroom. She climbs into bed with Fox and Vixy. Even though Krystal is careful her movements wake up Fox who yawns when she pulls up the covers.

"Enjoy your sleep honey?" Krystal says with a smile as Fox pulls Vixy even closer into him who twitches her ears but doesn't wake up.

Fox looks down at the sleeping three-year-old vixen snuggled tighter against his chest. "I wasn't completely asleep. I could hear you and Fara leaving."

"I know, I thought that she needed to see this. It's beyond cute." Krystal smiles as she lightly touches Vixy's cheek. Vixy smiles but remains asleep.

"Did it change her opinion?" Fox says with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I believe it definitely affected her choice. Fara said that she will tell us tomorrow once we dock at Corneria."

Fox can't help but let out a sigh. "Alright, I guess that's good, though I'd feel better if I'd have a straight answer. I need to know if I'm gonna get to see my daughter or not."

Krystal lies down as she pats Fox's cheek. "I'm sure that you will. I won't allow Fara to take Vixy away from you. I promise you that."

Krystal pulls the cover over her as she snuggles up next to Fox. Their muzzles touch as the loving foxes share a quick kiss. When they part both Fox and Krystal look down at Vixy sound asleep like a baby. She looks so cute snuggled up next to her father. Seeing Vixy like this reminds Krystal of her son. This sight fills a hole in Krystal's heart that she had long thought would remain empty and gives hope that someday there will be another child of her own blood snuggled in her mate's arms.

* * *

Corneria Military Airfield, the next afternoon

Fara steps out of the Great Fox II taking a smell of the fresh Cornerian air. She never thought that she'd be glad to be back on the ground. This has been the most stressful trip Fara's been on in a long time. She can remember even been this stressed out when she went through the black hole to ambush Andross. Then again Fara didn't have a three-year-old daughter to worry about during the Lylat Wars.

Fara looks behind her to see Falco and Katt still in the hangar. They are too busy playing with each other's tongues to pay attention to everyone starring at them. Fara can tell that Falco and Katt are glad they no longer have to restrain themselves. Since Fox made the no mating rule when Vixy's on board Katt and Falco have been stressing out. Now that Vixy no longer on board it's time to explode.

The fennec vixen nearly misses the sight of Fox with Krystal and Vixy. The sight of Vixy riding on Fox's shoulders while Krystal laughs brings a smile to Fara's face. It hurts Fara a little to know that she's going to have to break it up.

Fox sees Fara approaching out of the corner of his eye. He sets her reluctantly on the ground. Fara immediately has the attention of Fox, Krystal, and Vixy. No one says a word at first, even Krystal keeps her mouth shut, though she knows Fara's response.

"So Fara, have you made your decision yet?" Fox finally asks, breaking the silence.

Fara rests her hands on her hips. "Well Fox, I gotta say that it's a tough choice. You need to learn discipline, or Vixy could end up running the house. I know from experience how hard it is to discipline Vixy. She knows how to make herself look cute to avoid punishment."

"That's certainly true." Fox interrupts. "It's hard to say no to her when she trying to be cute."

"That's when you just gotta be a pain and tell her no. I know that's hard for you Fox. You've just gotta spend more time with her. And you need someone who can help you discipline her when necessary. That's why Krystal will be there to help you be a good a father to our daughter."

Fox's jaw practically hits the floor hearing Fara's words. He looks at Krystal very confused. "Did I just hear that right? Are you and Fara friends now?"

"Friends is a strong word. We are taking small steps. Acquaintance is probably a better word." Krystal explains trying not to smile.

"Ok, that makes more sense . . . wait, does this mean that you're ok with me being in Vixy's life?"

A reluctant smile crosses Fara's face. "Yes, I've decided that despite our past, and that instance with Star Wolf, that you can be a father. Vixy needs you in her life."

Fox just stands there in shock while Vixy squeals in delight and jumps in her father's arms. Vixy practically climbs into Fox's arms and wraps her arms around his neck. Fox embraces his daughter and kisses her on the check.

"Thank you Fara, I owe you so much for this." Fox says as he hugs Vixy tight.

"All I want you to do is be a good father to Vixy. If not then you're a dead man. Not only will you have to worry about me but also Krystal."

Fox looks at Krystal who's trying her best not to giggle. "I'm sure that you got nothing to worry about Fox."

"For some reason that's really not comforting me Krystal." Fox replies then turns to Fara. "So when I do get Vixy?"

"You can have her for Christmas."

"Really, why so soon?"

"Well I promised Vixy that I'd tell you about her before this operation. That changed slightly when I accidently revealed her too you. So since Vixy is in your arms right now I have to switch to letting you have Vixy for the weekend. We'll make arrangements later. Take all the time you need to get to know your daughter."

"Thank you Fara." Fox replies then walks up to Fara and gives her a quick hug.

Krystal can't help but laugh at the sight of Fara's face when Fox hugs her. Fara looks like she's confused and shocked. As soon as Fox breaks the hug he practically runs to the car and puts little Vixy in the backseat.

Fox looks up at Krystal and gives her a heartwarming smile, which Krystal returns. But when Krystal's expression sudden turns to horror and annoyance a chill runs down Fox's spine. Fox turns around and nearly gasps at the sight of Panther running towards him.

" _Oh boy, what does that manwhore want? I thought that POS would've gotten the message by now that Krystal wants nothing to do with him."_ Fox growls in his mind.

Fox doesn't say a word as Panther runs right past him and right up to Krystal. The vulpine hides his smile as Panther drops to his and offers Krystal a red rose. Fox looks over at Fara, who is helping Vixy into the car. She is stunned at the spectacle of a large panther making a fool of himself. Fara looks at Fox for answer. He just shrugs his shoulders, telling her that he's not sure what to do.

"Panther, what in the world are you doing?' Krystal growls.

"Panther heard that you were single now. May Panther offer my beauty a red rose as a token of love?"

Fara walks around the limo and up to Fox. "Is this guy serious? Does he always talk about himself in third person?"

Fox sighed, "Yes, the moron is so obsessed with Krystal that it's sickening. As to why he talks about himself in the third person, I can't say why but it's really annoying. I think it's his arrogance."

"Well aren't you going to do something? He's hitting on your woman."

"No, I think that Krystal's got everything handled." Fox says with a smile that makes Fara's spine shiver.

Krystal gives Panther an angry stare. "What makes you think that I'm single?"

"Panther saw Fox in a dogfight with another vixen in his cockpit. He said that she was his daughter. Panther got close enough to see that the girl definitely wasn't your daughter. So Panther jumped to the conclusion that because the mutt wasn't yours that you'd dumped the damn McCloud."

Krystal can only stare at Panther completely shocked. How the man even came up with the idea of her dumping Fox just because he has a daughter with another woman is a mystery to her. But it's Panther's language that's disturbing Krystal. The feline's cussing and outright disrespect to Vixy is going to get him killed.

"Panther begs Krystal to accept his offer. Panther promises to treat you like royalty. You come with Panther and there will be long, extremely satisfied nights. You will see what a man Panther is."

Out of the corner of his eyes Fox sees something change in Fara. He doesn't need a telepath to know that Fara is absolutely furious. That last sexual comment by Panther was completely inappropriate, especially in the presence of a three-year-old girl. If Krystal doesn't do something soon Fox is afraid that Fara will charge Panther and remove his manhood.

Krystal surprises everyone when she accepts the rose from Panther with a smile. Even Fox's jaw drops as Krystal holds it up to her nose and smells it. The smile on Panther's face is enough to make Fox's blood boil.

"Please Panther stand up." Krystal begs.

Panther stands up smiling as Fox and Fara continue to gasp. But what Krystal does next brings a smile to their faces. Krystal leans in like she's going to give Panther a kiss but instead she gives him a kick, right to the groin. Panther gasps as he collapses to his knees, holding what's left of his balls. All Panther can do is squeak as he gasps for breath.

Krystal kneels down to Panther's eye level. "Just so you know, your manhood felt a little small. Fox's is nearly double in size."

Krystal walks away from Panther and up to Fox to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be in the car waiting for you."

Fox doesn't need any more hints. He practically jumps in the driver's seat. "You were great sweetheart. You had me going, I thought that you were actually accepting Panther's proposal."

"I just gave the man what he deserved. No one insults my lovers' daughter and gets away with it." Krystal says as she turns around and looks at Vixy sitting in the child's seat.

"You were great Krystal. You sure taught that mean kitty a lesson." Vixy shouts. "What did he mean by long, satisfied night?"

"I'll tell you when you're older sweetheart." Fox says without missing a beat.

Vixy lets out a huff to which Fox just rolls his eyes. Krystal looks at Fox somewhat impressed. There might be some hope for the man after all.

Panther gasps from breath as he tries to hold what's left of his balls. He barely notices Fox drive away with the love of his life in the passenger's seat and the three-year-old in the back. Panther almost doesn't notice Fara walk right up to him. He looks up and sees an angry vixen glaring at him.

"What do you want bitch?" Panther snarls at Fara.

Fara grunts, "You used foul and sexual language in front of a three – year – old. You called my daughter a mutt. You continue to a pursue a friend of mine who has continuously shown that she wants nothing to do with you."

"And what is your point woman? What should I care what a crazy whore and her ugly daughter thinks?"

A sadistic smile crosses Fara's face. "This is why you should care?"

Before Panther can reply, Fara smashes her knee into Panther's jaw. The blow sends Panther flying backwards. Panther lies there rubbing his jaw, knowing it's broken. But that pain is nothing when Fara walks up and steps on his nuts, making the feline scream even higher. Fara sees her car windows crack from Panther's high pitched scream.

"A little advice scumbag. Don't ever let me see your ugly face again. You come within a hundred miles of me, my friends, or most importantly my daughter ever again, I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass."

To be continued

* * *

So Fox finally has some time with his daughter and Krystal and Fara are on speaking terms. Krystal and Fara gave Panther what he deserves. Everything's going well for now.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	10. Epilogue

Well here we go, the final chapter of Unknown Daughter. It's been a long and fun ride. This story has been one of the most fun I've ever written. I hope that y'all have enjoyed it as much as I have.

A little heads up, this story will have a sequel, called "The Second Lylat Wars." Hopefully that story will be a working progress soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Epilogue

Three years later, Cornerian General Hospital

Fara bursts through the emergency room's doors gasping for breath, angry as hell, and worried sick. Her sudden and loud entrance scares the falcon secretary awake. Staring an angry and wealthy fennec vixen like Fara Phoenix in the face is not a pleasant experience for her.

"Where is Fox McCloud?" Fara growls.

"Room 127, go through the sliding doors and it's the first room on the left."

"Thank you ma'm, sorry for scaring you."

Fara walks away trying to be calm, which wasn't working so well. Being woken up at three in the morning by an emergency call from Fox didn't really make her happy. All Fox told her was to come to Cornerian General Hospital. In her mind, Fara has her heart set on bashing Fox's head in.

Fara enters the hallway expecting to find it empty, instead she finds Peppy sitting in a chair in front of the door that the secretary told her, Vixy right beside him. Peppy looks a little stressed but surprisingly has a happy/calm aura. Vixy on the other hand looks to be completely in panic mode. Fara runs to Vixy, kneels down to her eye level, and hugs her.

"Vixy, what is going on sweetheart?" Fara asks.

Vixy doesn't say a word. She just has a thousand-mile stare. Peppy has to explain for Vixy.

"Well long story short, Krystal went into labor a few hours ago. We came here as soon as we could. Fox is in there right now with her."

Fara relaxes a little hearing that Fox and Krystal's baby is coming. But looking at Vixy that changes instantly. Vixy looks to be completely freaking out. It takes a minute for Fara to understand why. Since Vixy inherited her fennec ears from her mother, she can hear all of Krystal's screams coming from the room. Fara can see how that would freak a six-year-old out. Fara sits down next to Vixy to comfort her. Vixy hardly moves a muscles, just sits there as her mother wraps her arms around her.

"A little advice Vixy." Fara says while patting Vixy's head. "Try thinking of something else. Think of something completely different, something happy."

"Ok mommy, I'll try."

Vixy's mind runs through the memories of the last three years. A lot has happened in such a short time. It's been an emotional roller coaster for Vixy. For the first year everything was fine. Fox was a loving and compassionate father, and Krystal was very kind and fun around her. Then everything changed when Fox forced Krystal away. Vixy was not happy with her father at all when he did that. But Vixy also saw a chance in this. She saw this as an opportunity to get her parents back together. Vixy did everything she could to get Fox and Fara back together, and almost succeeded. A few months before the Lylat Wars began Vixy saw Fox thinking about proposing to Fara. Vixy was overwhelmed with joy. But her joy was short lived as soon afterwards Fox and Fara told Vixy that they were not getting back together, there was no love in their relationship. Vixy cried for days and wouldn't even leave her room. It took forever for Fox and Fara to console Vixy. A few months later, Vixy heard that Fox and Krystal were back together. Surprisingly Vixy was happy about it. She loved Krystal after all. Vixy was excited when Krystal asked her to be the flower girl. Seeing her father find a loving wife made her happy. The next year was happy, especially when Vixy found out that Krystal was pregnant.

"So Peppy, how long has Fox and Krystal been in there?" Fara asks.

"About an hour. She's only been in labor for a few hours. Apparently the baby really wants out."

"Lucky her, I was in labor with Vixy for twelve hours. Makes me a little jealous of Krystal."

"Not bad, Vivian dealt with Lucy for twenty-two hours."

Fara looks over and sees Vixy freaking out. She doesn't need to be a telepath to know what is going on in Vixy's mind. Fara can tell that Vixy is thinking something horrible is happening to Krystal, and she can't blame her. Her large, fennec ears are picking up on everything that Vixy is. Fara gently grabs Vixy and pulls her close to cuddle her.

"It's ok Vixy, Krystal will just fine, I promise you." Fara whispers to comfort Vixy.

"But Krystal is screaming so loudly. She cannot be fine." Vixy whimpers. "What is going on in there mommy?"

Fara pats Vixy on the back of the head and looks into her soft eyes. "I promise you Vixy, from experience, I know that Krystal is going to ok. The pain she is feeling is necessary for the good of the little child she's carrying. I felt the same pain when I had you. I wish I could say more to ease your concern but I don't know what to say."

Vixy lays her head on Fara's chest and closes her eyes. "It helps a little mommy. But I just wish that Krystal didn't have to suffer so much."

"Me too sweetheart. But I promise you that it'll stop soon. When it does you'll forget all about this screaming."

X

A few minutes after the screaming stopped, agonizing minutes for Vixy, a middle aged artic fox female walks out of the room. Vixy runs to the fox and hugs her.

"Grandma Shelby, is Krystal ok?" Vixy begs, giving the artic fox cutest puppy eyes she's ever seen.

Doctor Shelby Wilson – McCloud, looks down at Vixy and smiles. The six-year-old fennec/red fox vixen is just as cute as when Shelby first saw her three years ago. Shelby feel in love with her step-granddaughter at first sight. She made sure that Vixy was well loved in their family. Seeing these tears in Vixy's eyes hurts Shelby a little. Shelby grabs the little vixen and pulls her into a hug.

"Krystal is just fine lil Vixy." Shelby says as she drops down to Vixy's eye level. "Your father and Krystal are in there right now. Actually Krystal asked me to let you in. She wants you to meet someone."

Vixy looks at Shelby confused. "What do you mean Grandma Shelby? I didn't see anyone else besides you, Krystal and dad go in there."

Shelby pats Vixy on the head. "Just follow me Vixy, you'll see what I mean."

"Ok," Vixy replies and grabs a hold of Shelby's hand.

Shelby leads a hesitant Vixy into the room. Vixy closes her eyes out of fear of what she might see, only for Shelby to gently remove her hands from her eyes. Vixy nearly gasps at the sight before her, once Shelby removes her hands from her eyes.

Vixy's eyes rest on Krystal lying in a hospital bed, looking absolutely exhausted, gasping for breath. Fox is standing beside her with one of the biggest smile that Vixy has ever seen. Vixy can see why her dad has such a big smile by looking at what Krystal is cuddling. In Krystal's arms is a small child wrapped in a blue blanket.

Krystal looks to Vixy. "Hey sweetie, I called you in cause there's someone I want you to meet."

It takes a minute for Vixy to understand what Krystal is talking about. Overwhelmed with joy Vixy runs to the bedside to see the baby but encounters a problem, the bed is too high up. Fox kneels to Vixy and lifts her up into the chair by the bed so she can get a better view.

Vixy can't help but smile at the sight of her half-brother laying in Krystal's arms. The boy has Krystal's beautiful sapphire fur and Fox's features. Vixy can't help but notice her baby brother looks just like Fox but with Krystal's blue fur. Vixy thinks that that the little boy is the cutest thing she's ever seen. But his eyes are a little strange. His right eye is blue while the left is green.

"What his name dad?" Vixy asks.

"We've decided to name him Marcus." Krystal answers for Fox.

"Well Krystal, Marcus is so cute." Vixy squeals and she has to resist the urge to say aww and start cooing. "Can I touch him Krystal?"

"Of course you can Vixy, he's your brother." Krystal replies with a smile.

Vixy hesitantly reaches towards Marcus. Their eyes lock as Vixy reaches to touch him. A connection between the half-siblings is formed right there that goes deeper than blood. As if in that moment Vixy would do anything for Marcus. Vixy hardly notices how smooth and soft Marcus' fur is.

Vixy doesn't notice Fox and Krystal looking at each other. Krystal gives Fox an "I told you so" smile. Fox has experienced this feeling multiple times in his relationship with Krystal. He has yet to prove her wrong. She was right this time, Vixy did need to see Marcus.

Vixy strokes little Marcus' cheek, enjoying the bonding time that the two of them have had together. She can't get enough of Marcus. He is just so cute. Then Marcus reaches up and grabs Vixy's finger.

"I promise you baby brother, I'll look out for you." Vixy says as she strokes Marcus' cheek. The fact that Marcus is her half-brother doesn't slow her down. She loves Marcus more than anything. "I love you little bro."

The end . . . for now.

* * *

Well that's it for Unknown Daughter, for now. There will be more on the way.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	11. Rewrite?

I know it's been a while since I've done anything to this story, over a year now, and I think I've done as much with the story that I want to. But after rereading the story a few days ago I got reinspired to work on it again. I saw the mistakes I made and the mixed opportunities and I think that I can fix that. I know this is one of my most popular stories and that's one reason why I want to rewrite it.

Many of the mistakes I made were grammar and spelling mistakes. Looking back at it now I can easily spot them. I don't know what I was thinking with those mistakes. A lot of the sentences and paragraphs make no sense when I went back and read it. The paragraph structures definitely need work as well. It's something I need to work on.

I really want to expand on the idea of Fox having a step mother and half siblings. I didn't spend a lot of time in this story that I wish I did on that idea. It has so much potential and yet I didn't do much with it. All I really did was mention them and at the end have Shelby, Fox's step mother, make a quick appearance. I should've done something with Vixy meeting her step grandmother and aunt and uncles. So in the rewrite I will be expanding that idea. Might even add a chapter on Fox and his half siblings and step mother Shelby.

I'll admit one reason I want to do a reboot of this story is because of the idea of Fox's step - mother and half siblings. Don't remember where I got that idea but always liked it, and I can't remember a Star Fox story where Fox has half siblings. I guess there's some out there but I haven't seen them. Always thought that was a cool idea.

So I've decided to do a rewrite of Unknown Daughter. I'll take things a bit more carefully this time, hopefully doing a better job this time. And I hope it doesn't take me as long to update chapters like it did last time. I don't think it will given I'm mostly fixing grammar and spelling mistakes.

If you want to continue reading the story please keep an eye open for "Unknown Daughter rewrite." Hopefully it'll be uploaded soon and will go smoother than this story did.

Stay frosty y'all

This is John Storm over and out.


	12. Rewrite on the way

I know it's been a while since I've done anything to this story, over a year now, and I think I've done as much with the story that I want to. But after rereading the story a few days ago I got reinspired to work on it again. I saw the mistakes I made and the mixed opportunities and I think that I can fix that. I know this is one of my most popular stories and that's one reason why I want to rewrite it.

Many of the mistakes I made were grammar and spelling mistakes. Looking back at it now I can easily spot them. I don't know what I was thinking with those mistakes. A lot of the sentences and paragraphs make no sense when I went back and read it. The paragraph structures definitely need work as well. It's something I need to work on.

I really want to expand on the idea of Fox having a step mother and half siblings. I didn't spend a lot of time in this story that I wish I did on that idea. It has so much potential and yet I didn't do much with it. All I really did was mention them and at the end have Shelby, Fox's step mother, make a quick appearance. I should've done something with Vixy meeting her step grandmother and aunt and uncles. So in the rewrite I will be expanding that idea. Might even add a chapter on Fox and his half siblings and step mother Shelby.

I'll admit one reason I want to do a reboot of this story is because of the idea of Fox's step - mother and half siblings. Don't remember where I got that idea but always liked it, and I can't remember a Star Fox story where Fox has half siblings. I guess there's some out there but I haven't seen them. Always thought that was a cool idea.

So I've decided to do a rewrite of Unknown Daughter. I'll take things a bit more carefully this time, hopefully doing a better job this time. And I hope it doesn't take me as long to update chapters like it did last time. I don't think it will given I'm mostly fixing grammar and spelling mistakes.

If you want to continue reading the story please keep an eye open for "Unknown Daughter rewrite." Hopefully it'll be uploaded soon and will go smoother than this story did.

Stay frosty y'all

This is John Storm over and out.


End file.
